Sinful God, Gentle Angel
by Reicheru
Summary: His life had been full of darkness for so long. He wanted light. He wanted that light that Kyou and Yuki guarded so preciously. He wanted Tohru. Rated R for mature scenes and rape (Chapter 15 is up!)
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is a story co-written by Alicia and Reicheru~!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, we don't own Fruits Basket. Sadly. We'll try tho.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The light walked along side the two tortured spirits. They were headed away from the god of many sins. As he watched from the shadows, corrupts thoughts filled his mind and corrupted his heart. A dark desire engulfed his tainted heart, as the angel walked away the god sought to capture her into his darkness.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tohru and the others returned home not too long after her meeting with Akito. It was an emotional experience for her and those around her. Akito the twisted bastard was finally shown what his reality is like. Yuki and Kyou hoped what she told him would alter some change in him.  
  
It was near late afternoon. Tohru was starting to prepare their supper. She was in a very happy mood. As she was bringing out the pots and ingredients, Kyou and Yuki came into the kitchen. They both started to help her prepare dinner silently. A true smile slipped across Tohru's already content face.  
  
Tohru was preparing the rice to go with their soup. Kyou had the honor of watching it on the stove. The cooking inept Yuki was stuck cutting up vegetables for the stew. In the process of slicing up a few carrots, he created a spill of crimson liquid from his hand.  
  
Tohru dropped what she was doing and rushed to the mouse's side, picking up his hand. "Yuki-kun! Yuki-kun hurt himself! Band-Aid! We need a Band-Aid!"  
  
Tohru rushed out of the kitchen to the bathroom. Yuki put his finger to his mouth and slowly licked up the flowing bit of life from the cut. He purposely showed his tongue while he was doing this, giving a satisfied look on his face to Kyou. Kyou gave him a disgusted look with a hint of distaste.  
  
Tohru came back before Kyou could say anything, Band-Aid box in hand. "Yuki-kun, hold out your finger". Obediently, Yuki placed his finger out while Tohru put on the bright pink and yellow Band-Aid. Yuki smiled softly, "Thank you Honda-san".   
  
"Does is hurt much?" She asked as she stared down at his finger while Yuki was giving off looks to provoke Kyou. He was using all his restraint trying to not wipe that look off with his hand.  
  
Yuki shook his head "A little, but Honda-san's gentle hands have made the pain go away!" Tohru blushed and stuttered out something, when a loud crash was heard behind her. There, a pissed off Kyou was standing, a pot had been dropped. Yuki titled his head to the side, as to ask "Are you really that pathetic?"   
  
A smirk smile spread upon Yuki's face. Tohru went over to pick up the fallen pot. Kyou bent down raising his hand to stop her.   
  
"I got it." Kyou mumbled, reaching down to get the pot. Tohru went down as well, claiming that she'd get it. Their heads bumped, but so did their hands. "You idiot! I told you I had it!" the angry neko yelled, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He looked away as the red spread to all parts of his face.  
  
  
  
He immediately got up and placed the pot onto the counter. His back was turned to the still kneeling Tohru. She had a look of sadness upon her face. She got up and her left arm was placed in a fist over her heart.  
  
He felt bad, but he wouldn't admit it. He gave an angry glare at Yuki's sneering face and walked back over to the kneeling angel. "Sheesh, if getting a pot means that much to you, you can get it next time!" he said, a undertone of softness behind the words, and lightly bopped her on her head.   
  
A quaint smile spread across Tohru's face. Her eyes reflected vibrantly like stars. An immense presence of emotion shone from her face. Kyou stared into the light of her eyes. Kyou's face went red, and opened his mouth to say something to Tohru, when Yuki's calm voice interupted the tender moment. "Honda-san, baka neko, the food is boiling over". Tohru gasped and shot up from her kneeling position while Kyou yelled that he wasn't a baka neko.  
  
At that moment a tummy rumbling Shigure entered the kitchen. He was sniffing the air. Shigure gave the group a look of starvation.   
  
"Where's my food?" He said in a mock weak voice.  
  
All three of the teens turned around. "Ah, gomen nasai Shigure-san! We had a slight delay! But it'll be ready in a moment!" Tohru said, bowing to the inu. "Delay was that ratboy can't even cut vegetables correctly!". Shigure lifted an eyebrow. "It would have been done even sooner if this baka neko wasn't flirting with Honda-san". His voice was calm, but with a bitter crisp to it.  
  
Shigure turned his head to Yuki. He had a little smile that showed amusement in his face. Tohru had bright red spreading across her face in waves. She gave a look over to Kyou who blushed back and turned away. She then stared at Yuki and the blushing fainted slightly. She turned herself around and busied herself with dinner.   
  
"Kyou-kuuuuuun, don't bluuuuuuush, we all know that you like Tohru-chaaaaaaan" Shigure sang as he left the room, his amusement coming from Kyou's blushing and lack of words. "Cat got your tongue?" Yuki mocked, smirking. "But, Kyou-kun has a rival! Yuki-kun also likes Tohru-chan! Oh my!" Shigure sang from down the hall.   
  
Kyou and Yuki were having a silent standoff behind Tohru's back. Nasty looks covered each face. Tohru turned around suddenly with the ready pot in her hands. Their faces immediately had smiles for her. She was blushing from hearing the song Shigure had sung.  
  
"Honda-san, would you like me to carry the food for you?" Yuki kindly asked, taking it before Tohru could say. He walked out, Tohru and Kyou behind him. "Oy! Shigure! Foods ready!" the neko yelled, and mentally smacked himself for even telling the perverted Shigure that his meal was ready.   
  
Tohru walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the plates. Kyou came up to her and took them from her hands. "Don't worry, I'll do it." He said as he walked out of the room. Tohru gave a little puzzled look, but she grabbed the silverware from the drawer and headed to join the others.  
  
Kyou had arranged the plates. He mad it so that Yuki was the farthest away from Tohru. Tohru came in and handed out the utensils. Within a few minutes they were settled down and started to eat. Shigure was all happy to fill his grumbling belly. Tohru smiled at him and started on her own meal.  
  
Yuki and Kyou were giving glances at each other across the table. Only when Tohru was not paying attention. A knock came upon the door. Shigure being the closest went and answered. As he got up he said. "Play nice you kiddies while I'm gone." He laughed as he left the room.  
  
Silence except for the consuming of the meal filled the room. Only the steps of Shigure coming down the hall gave any other hint of life. His usual mocking face was very serious as he entered. He starred across to Tohru who looked up. Hatsuharu wearing a coat was standing behind him. His face not too much different than Shigures.  
  
"Tohru," He said, "You've been requested to go to the main house."  
  
She looked surprised and said "When Shigure-san?"  
  
"Tonight, alone."  
  
Kyou was the first to react, "Who the hell wants to see her?!". But he should of already known the answer; Shigure's face was grave and Hatsuharu was staring at the ground. "What does Akito want with Tohru?" Yuki asked, a faint trace of fear in his voice. The ox shrugged.   
  
Tohru got up from her seat at the table.  
  
"Shigure-san, I'll go. Is Hatsuharu-kun to come with me?"  
  
Haru nodded to her. "We're to go immediatly."  
  
"Uhh...Haru...how did you get here anyway?" Kyou asked, sweat-dropping. Haru blinked. "I left in the morning...I wanted to give Honda-san some time to get ready...but suddenly, I fell asleep while still walking, and lost track of the trail I was following." "So you got lost." Yuki said, shaking his head slightly.   
  
Haru was about to say something but stopped before his mouth formed the words. "Never mind, Tohru-san we must get going." He motioned for her to follow him.   
  
Tohru slowly got up, bowing to the boys "Gomen nasai for leaving the place a mess! When I return, I shall clean up!". Her voice was cheery, but she was scared. The last time she had met Akito, had hurt her physically and emotionally.  
  
She left the room and got her coat and shoes. Worried looks shifted about the room. Haru came up behind Tohru. She stood up from having to sit down and put her shoes on. Haru went ahead of her, waiting for her to follow.  
  
Tohru and Haru walked beneth the darkened skies. A full moon hung above them, bathing the trees in twilight. It was not a cold night but a chill spread across Tohru's body.  
  
"Want my jacket, Honda-san?" The gray eyed teen asked, he had the deepest pity for her now. His thoughts swam to the budding romances between Tohru and the young boys living with her. Was that why Akito wanted to see her? To punish her for making Kyou and Yuki fall in love? Akito didn't stand to have people love another; Hatori, Kisa and even his the ox's own girlfriend, Rin, had been victims simply for loving one another.  
  
Tohru looked up at him and declined. "I'm alright Haru-kun." She smiled at him, but fear was hiding just beneath. Reflection of lights was coming up ahead of them. The familiar entrance of the Main Souma residence came into view.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Like it, hate it, review it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naw, still dun own Fruits Basket! We'll keep on trying tho!  
  
Waii~! Thanks for all the kind reviews!! I hope ya'll like this chapter! We wrote it in one day! o_o  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
Fayrie: XD It was scary? dun dun dun! And now you know Akito's plans!  
  
LitaMinamino: *giggles* It's a mixture of both, ne? Reading and seeing? XD Dunno! But, uh, hope this was a quick enough update for ya!  
  
Helen: Ooh! We feel 3'ed that we've got your interest peaked and that you've decided to read and review this FB Fanfic! ^__^ We hope that you enjoy the next chapters as well!  
  
F8thful: lol AxT fan, ne? XD Well, I hope you like this then! And...uhh...about that suffering part.....*coughs*  
  
Animefan2007: ^^ I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reading it!  
  
Dagger28: ^^;; well, here ya go buddy~!   
  
Deiji: *tackles**glomps* Daisy-chaaaaaaaaaan~!! XD. I'm glad ya like it darling~! xD Alicia's SUCH a good writer, ain't she? My skills don't even compare!! *pokes* You'll know, I'll babble, don't worry~!   
  
And now......on to the fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A rush of warm air brushed past Tohru's face as the door opened. Kureno appeared the door, bowing slightly to the teenagers. "Thank you Hatsuharu. Don't take so long next time. Honda-san, please come with me". His voice was cold, emotionally detached.   
  
He allowed her to remove her coat and shoes. He then took Tohru down the same hall she had been down only earlier in the day. Only this time dark shadows filled every corner and crevice of the hall. It felt colder at night then in the daytime, even though it was a hot summer evening.  
  
She inwardly shuddered, as she was lead to the door that Akito stayed behind. Only bad memories had been created here, and the gentle teal-eyed girl wasn't in a hurry to add to those memories. Kureno motioned her to stop behind him as he opened the door. He stood back and allowed her to enter.   
  
Tohru went into the large room. She turned her head to the side slightly; Kureno was not coming in. When she was a few steps from the door, he shut it. His face showed nothing, but his eyes held fear.  
  
"Honda-san..." came Akito's silky voice from the window. Tohru bowed and kneeled on the floor. "H-hai Akito-san!" The twisted man turned around, tilting his head to the side and gently smiling at the innocent girl. "Honda-san, come look at the moon. It's red tonight. A bloody moon."  
  
The opened door that Akito was sitting through opened into the garden. Light flowed through like ribbons. His turned face was bathed in red. His eyes reflected brilliantly towards Tohru. Even in the darkened room, she could see his form clearly.  
  
"Honda-san..." asked Akito, his silky voice giving Tohru the chills. "H-hai Akito-san?!" He moved over to her, running his long, pale fingers over her cheek. Tohru stiffened, if he was to attack her again, she'd be helpless.  
  
Akito had crawled over to her; his face was just a little lower than her own was. Heat flared over Tohru's face. He placed his face near hers. He was just a touch away from her mouth. Akito still brushing his fingers against her skin, glided his face down to her neck.  
  
She didn't question him, she couldn't she lost her voice. He gently, barely, kissed her neck. She muffled a small cry of fear. Her heart was beating hard. She could hear the echo of each movement in her mind.  
  
Akito moved his hand down to the other side of her neck. He gently caressed the stunned Tohru. Akito tightened his grip holding her throat in pain. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered," They dare not touch you, but I will for you are mine."  
  
Tohru's eyes were full of tears, she was gasping softly from the pain and her fear of Akito. He loosened his grip on her throat slightly before crushing his mouth against her, his other hand grabbing her wrist and squeezing it tightly. He pulled away, panting softly. "You will not be saved, Honda-san. You are mine now, forever and ever."  
  
Tohru tried to wrestle her hand away from Akito. As she struggled Tohru fell backwards dragging Akito over her. Being in a vulnerable position did not help her. Akito pinned her other hand to the floor; her body was twisted and did not allow her to defend. Having to be a small framed individual meant she was underclass to Akito, who was putting more of his body weight on her to keep her down.   
  
Tohru's body was now flattened against the floor. Akito was atop of her. She was withering beneath him; Tohru glanced up into his eyes. Anything that was even human in Akito's face was no longer there. A hunger roared across his eyes.  
  
She felt something hard against her, and struggled harder. Of course, this just meant that her body was rubbing against Akito's weak area, causing a soft moan from the beast. "Akito-san!! S-Stop!" Tohru cried, but was responded with a harsh slap to the face. "I told you, Honda-san, you are mine."  
  
Akito's face hovered over the pain stricken Tohru. Red marks were spreading over her skin. He started to drag his tongue over the bruising area, leaving a wet line across. Tohru started to whimper but held it in. Akito moved one arm down to Tohru's lower body. He played his fingers along her upper thigh.  
  
The 'God' thrust Tohru's legs apart, roughly biting her lower lip. "K-Kyou-kun! Yuki-kun!" Tohru cried, realizing Akito's next move. For a moment, he stopped his movements. "Do you not understand?! You are MINE!" He yelled, slapping her again, "They cannot have you anymore! Speak of them again and I will lock them both away forever!" Tohru held back her sobs; her selfishlessness made her think of the boys, and not herself.  
  
He pushed away from her. The door slid open with a violent thrust. Haru was in the doorway. Anger flushed his face. Black Haru appeared. He was about to step in, when Akito grabbed Tohru by her hair and held her arms tight. A glistening blade was now across her delicate throat.  
  
A smirk came across Akito's smooth face. "Ah, Hatsuharu. My dear cousin, " he said softly, "Come closer and I'll be forced to stain my hands with her blood." But this was Black Haru; he didn't think of what would happen with his actions. He ran towards Akito, ready to beat him to a pulp when his raised fist was grabbed. He twisted his head around, to see that it was Kureno stopping him. A swift knee to his back and he fell.  
  
He was stunned for a second. A sharp prick pierced his arm. Haru's limbs became numb, only his eyes were unaffected. Kureno moved Haru to one side of the room, he was to watch the horrors that awaited Tohru. Kureno left the room, darkness engulfed the closed off room as the door slide shut. Only the moon gave any source of light.  
  
Tohru was looking at a helpless and hurt Haru, but she didn't call out to him, in case Akito turned his knife on him. Her face was roughly forced to face Akito, and those cold lips came crushing down on her again. The knife was gone and she was on her back again, her soon-to-be rapist atop of her, ready to steal her innocence.  
  
His hand started to caress her stomach. He slowly moved down her abdomen towards her lowest part. Akito stopped. He took the knife from beside him and brought it to his lips. He dragged the sharpened edge along his tongue. Blood started to drip. Akito brought the bleeding mouth of his to her neck. He started to move up to her mouth, when he met her lips she pressed them tightly closed and turned her head away. Akito forced his hand onto her crotch which forced her mouth open in surprise. He jammed his tongue in her mouth. Akito made her swallow his blood, and bite her tongue in the process. He allowed her to turn her face away, coughing on the blood she had so unwillingly wanted.  
  
A trinkle of blood came out of her mouth. She shut her eyes tightly as he slowly undid her shirt, dragging his saliva and blood across her chest.   
  
Akito stopped, turned his face away. He rose up from the terrified girl. He left her to find herself. He stood back turned to Tohru. "You are indeed mine girl, if you don't be with me. Then I'll force you to watch the life flow away from the mouse and monster."   
  
Tohru opened her eyes and turned her pale face to look at him. "Mouse....Monster....?". Akito smirked softly "You are dense? Aren't you? But that's why your mine, Honda-san, " he leaned closer to her, "If you refuse to be mine, I shall kill Yuki-kun and Kyou in front of you." He caressed some of her hair as he said this. Enjoying the look of fear on her face.   
  
He stepped away. "Haru shall be fully mobile in a few minutes. Leave and remember what I have told you. Follow my orders and death will stay away from your door." Akito turned and left the room. Haru started to shift sluggishly. In a few moments he was fully mobile. He ran and grabbed Tohru's arm. "Come, let's get the hell out of here before he changes his mind."  
  
They left the cold building in a hurry. Only evil resided within, watching them leave.~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No......we don't.  
  
Reply to Reviews:  
  
Helen: n.n is it good that you got chills? *sheepish grin* You'll have to see the coupling....this chapter may hint it....but maybe not. Alicia and I are quite fond of messing with ones mind.  
  
Daisy: *cackles* You get previews! As always! XD Akito is creepy? Look who had a DREAM about him! *runs away*  
  
Joanne: Thankies! =D Glad ya enjoyed it!  
  
LitaMinamino: *blinks* The best? Eeeee! So kind! *huggles*. lol is this soon enough? Alicia and I only posted it fast cause we're SUPER MAGICAL HUMANS (*gets whapped by Ace*)!!!  
  
NaoRyu-chan: lol~! I scare you?! Reicheru ish not a scary person (But many people beg to differ)~! *pokes you in the eye* Ano, if you'd get on more, I'd tell ya what was happening! *pouts*  
  
Hatsu-chan: n.n Reicheru 3's angst/scary stuff actually. Under one Roof is an expection. lol. Yes~! YAY FOR HARU! Is he yours? lol or is he mine? Or do I get Kyou? XD Was it you and I who made the bishounen list together?  
  
I hope you all like the chapter! *bows* And if you don't, tell us how to improve it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her shadow moved alongside in front of her. Tohru was looking down upon the ground as she walked. Her left cheek stung with pain. She was huddled on the left of Haru who had one arm wrapped around her.  
  
After only a little misdirection, they weary teens made it back to Shigure's house. Haru pulled open the door and blinked slightly as he say the two enemies sitting together, waiting for the return of their light.  
  
Tohru came from behind Haru and was starting to go down the hall. Both of their eyes locked in on the dark discoloration on her cheek. Simultaneously Kyou and Yuki rose up from their seats.  
  
"Honda-san!" Yuki said with his eyes wide. Kyou went and cut in front of her. He didn't say anything but had an irked look on his face. Kyou took the left side of her face gently in one hand and looked at it.  
  
He twisted her face so they were eye to eye. His look softened but worry was still there.  
  
"What happened..." He said in an almost mutter.  
  
Tohru opened her mouth to speak, but Kyou gently put his hand over her mouth. "Haru will tell us, go to bed." Tohru blinked, looked at Yuki and silently obeyed Kyou's orders. They watched her leave, noticing the change in her posture and how she hung her head. They waited until she was out of the room before questioning the ox. "Haru! What happened to Honda-san?!" the rat asked, his eyes a mixture of fury, worry and fear.  
  
Haru looked over to his direction. "Akito wants her." he then directed his gaze over to Kyou. Their eyes met. A silent words connected with that glance. Kyou then turned around and brought his hand through one of the sliding doors.  
  
"Goddamn that sadistic bastard!!" He yelled, his hand still through the door. Blood started to drip in thin lines to the floor.  
  
Tohru stood against the wall just bordering the beginning of the stairs on the second floor. She had her arms crossed in a defensive position. The faint ringing of pain was in rings upon her upper arms. After hearing Kyou's outburst she slid down to the floor and started to silently cry.   
  
Yuki was shaking, if he had the same temper as his cousin's, he also would of been destroying random walls and doors in Shigure's house. But he just pounded his fists roughly against his hips, "W-What excatly did he do to her Haru?". Haru shifted his eyes away. "Tohru.....Tohru would of been dirty......if Akito hadn't stopped.". The neko let the words sink in before flying at the ox in rage, yelling, demanding why he didn't do anything to save her.  
  
Haru grabbed Kyou's arms and fought him to the floor, he easily did so for Kyou wasn't fighting back. Kyou withheld his rage and held it in. He looked at the floor and Haru knelt by him. Yuki stood looking at the two.   
  
Haru weakened his grip on Kyou's arms and wrapped them around Kyou. Haru lightly stroked Kyou's hair, knowing that he wouldn't fight back this time. "I must of, I remember bursting inside the house and that was it. I must of went Black". Kyou laid there for a moment before easing out of Haru's arms and walking outside.   
  
Yuki headed over to the destroyed door and started to pick up the aftermath of Kyou's rage. He silently headed away with the remnants of the door. Shigure came in from his study. He was wearing his glasses, they were reflecting light heavily. Hardly any of his eyes could be seen.  
  
"The main house just called." Haru looked at him. "Tohru is to leave here tomorrow."  
  
Haru's eyes looked crossed. "What do you mean by leave?"  
  
"She's to take her things over to the main house. All of it." Haru's eyes were wide. Kyou walked back in. He had heard everything that was just said.   
  
Yuki's eyes we're wide and before he could shake his head, a vase was thrown at the feet of Shigure. All three were startled and looking at the person who had thrown it. Kyou. The neko stood there, on the verge of tears. "She's not going."   
  
Shigure looked at him. "Would you rather have the wrath of Akito down upon her if she disobeys?" He asked.  
  
"No," Kyou looked away. "but-...but can't we do something?"  
  
Haru answered him. "Only if you want to endanger her, we must follow what Akito says. But we can try to protect her as much as we can."  
  
Kyou opened his mouth to yell out a protest, but Yuki was the first to talk. "He most likely made a threat, something that would harm her the most. She'll do whatever Akito wants, as not to harm something she cares for. Because that is Honda-san."  
  
Kyou looked towards the mouse. For once they agreed. He left the room and headed upstairs. Leaving the others just staring and looking solemn on the night's events.   
  
The hall was pitch black when Kyou reached it. There was no light coming from beneth Tohru's door. He silently approached careful of not making the floor creak. He placed his hand on the doorknob ready to turn it. He paused. Kyou rested his forehead on the door.  
  
A though crossed his mind. His hand twitched as it passed. He hesitated for a second and opened her door.   
  
Tohru was laying in bed, laying on her side so the neko couldn't see if she was asleep or awake. He stood in the doorway for a moment before shyly walking to her bed and sitting down on it. "Tohru...I don't know if your awake...maybe it'll be better if your not...but..."   
  
"Kyou-kun..." Tohru barely said. She turned her face to look over at him. Moon light fell from her window. Her face was radiant, the drying tears on her face glistened. A thought of an angel crossed Kyou's mind.   
  
He moved over toward her but stopped. Kyou looked down not able to let go what he saw. A warm touch crossed his right arm. He jerked for a second. Tohru had risen from the bed and was now standing in front of him. He didn't even notice her move.   
  
She brought her hand to his face and touched him. He placed his own around hers, and his other behind her waist. He brought her in for an almost embraced, but pressed his mouth against hers instead.  
  
Tohru fought for a second, but relaxed. The two ill fated beings stood tenderly bathed in pure moonlight.  
  
Kyou gently pulled away, the moonlight showing the blush across his tan cheeks. "Tohru...why...why are you doing this?". Tohru looked away, she couldn't meet Kyou's crismon gaze. "A-Akito-san said...he said that he'd harm Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun...and...and I couldn't live with myself if I lost Kyou-kun or Yuki-kun...". A silent tear has escaped her big eyes, and as she turned back to Kyou, it reflected in the moonlight. The neko lifted his hand and gently wiped off the tear, murmuring her name softly.  
  
A whimper came over Tohru. It shuddered her body and made her knees give out. She now wrapped her arms around Kyou's legs. The top of her head was just below Kyou's sensitive spot. She squeezed softly with her arms and rubbed her face into his pants. Sort cries came from her.  
  
The motion she caused made Kyou swallow and reach out to pet her head, trying to ingore his raising problem. "Kyou-kun, Kyou-kun. I don't want to leave, I promised I'd stay! I told Kyou-kun that I'd always eat with him, worry with him, live with him! I'm breaking my promise to Kyou-kun!" she cried. Kyou's breathing had quicken, but he didn't want Tohru to know what was going on between his legs. Tohru sniffled and gently grabbed Kyou's hand, holding it. Kyou blushed and held her hand, not knowing what to say to help the one he loved so much.   
  
A slight creak came from the doorway. An elongated shadow stretched across the room. A mixed emotion face of Yuki stared across at the two. No words crossed the air. The three of them just looked at one another.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*hides from all Yuki x Tohru fans*   
  
Like it, hate it, review it! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Own it? Nope.  
  
Animefan2007: I'm glad ya love the story! It means alot to us!  
  
Daisy: *waggles eyebrows* *blows kisses*  
  
LitaMinamino: XD Lovely lil skit there! Sappy sitcoms! Whee!  
  
Hatsu-chan: XD 'yay'? Interesting! Awww, not a fan of Tohru? Is it good then that you felt bad for her? And about my other story....XD I'm so glad it made you cry! My goal was to make people cry. o_O. And you think what happend to Yuki is bad? Wait for Kyous. *winks* *glomps* We need to talk again!  
  
Cherry: YOU BETTER BE A KYOU x TOHRU FAN CHERRY! XD Or else your disowned! Naw......just kidding! *giggles*  
  
xioj: Glad to hear you ain't a Y x T fan. =P. My favorites are Kyou x Tohru and Hatusharu x Kyou.   
  
Night Kitsune: *sheepish grin* We drew it out, Alicia and I. Actually, I have a writers block. -_- I was doing great with my Haruki story, it was perfect until right after "Yes, I was born a child of love but I was not loved". So, yah, thats why next chappy will be it......o_O  
  
Anyway......enjoy! And, oh! for any rpers out there.......we've got a next gen Fruits Basket rp going on, so if you wanna join, pwease do!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wind blew through the trees. Summer branches swayed with the movement reflecting their shadows upon Tohru's window. The elongated stretch of light was speckaled with the darkend movements. The forms of Tohru and Kyou were nothing but a silouette to the eyes of Yuki.  
  
The only sense of movement were the shadows moving up and down the bodies of the ill fated.  
  
Yuki's eyes were cold and narrowed, his glare directed at Kyou and not in the innocent Tohru. "Honda-san...I came to see how you were feeling..." he mentally winced at the slight tremble of his voice. Tohru wiped away her drying tears with the hand holding onto Kyou's, oblivious at the flash of pain that passed across the rats face.  
  
Wet drops started to hit the window. Barely audible sounds could be repeatively heard in the background. Tohru started to rise up from where she was positioned. Her head was bowed low, even as she was standing parallel to Kyou.   
  
Yuki looked away to the side. The soft pat of feet startes towards Yuki. A sudden spasm erupted through Tohru's shoulder and arms. Pain seared through her muscles like thousands of hot fingers. The spasm caused her to lose balance, she toppled over toward the floor.   
  
Kyou and Yuki immediatly rushed to her side, but Kyou made it there first. "Tohru?! Whats wrong?! What happened?!". Yuki, worried about his precious light, gently touched her hand. "Honda-san, you just had some muscle spasms...please just sit on the floor while Kyou and I tend to you"  
  
  
  
Tohru let out a few gasps of pain. Her eyes were closed and she clinched her teeth. Yuki was holding her upper arms, right where Akito had bruised her. The throbbing pain in her arms made her open her eyes slightly. From the lack of light in the room Yuki was just a silouette.   
  
An image flickered in Tohru's mind. The ressurgence of the hungry eyes flashed in her head. The pain and fear appeared again to Tohru. She pushed Yuki away making him fall over. She fell against Kyou's chest, a slight *poof* came from behind her.  
  
Tohru spun around, lightly grabbing the cat. "Ah, Kyou-kun! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" she cried, her eyes watering. "Its okay..." Kyou said grumpily, but you could still hear the softness in his voice. Yuki bent down and grabbed Kyou's clothes. "OY! Bastard! Get off my clothes!" the cat hissed, trying to get out of Tohru's arms.  
  
"Shut up baka neko." Yuki said rather coldly. "I don't think Tohru wants you to spring up exposing your totally natural self in front of her." He started to head out the door. "Honda-san, I think it is time to say good-night." He looked over to Kyou. "We all need to rest, you're muslces seem to be screaming for it." Kyou reluctantly walked over to Yuki. He stopped and looked over to Tohru.  
  
"Take a hot bath and then settle in for the night." Kyou said to her. She nodded her head in agreement. Kyou and Yuki then left Tohru alone. She sat there a moment reflected as to what she did to Yuki.   
  
Tohru got up and collected her things to ready herself to a hot bath. Her body ached and she was very tired. She climbed down the stairs to the bathroom. Shigure was nowhere around. He was probably in his study or something. Kyou and Yuki were in the livingroom watching tv, and talking about what she could only guess.   
  
She entered the bathroom and flicked on the light. Tohru placed her clothes near the tub. She turned on the warm water. Steam started to fill up the room. When the tub was nearly full, Tohru removed her clothing and gently got in. The water came up to her chin when she slouched deep into it. A small little smile spread across her face as warmness enveloped her body.   
  
Tohru dunked her head completely under water. She was just coming up out if the water when the door swung open. There stood the oldest member of the house, head down and a towel wrapped around his slender waist.   
  
She let out a very surprised scream. Shigure was alarmed at the sight of her and the sudden noise. He flinched back, to only let go of a rather important accessory.  
  
His towel dropped to the floor, exposing his manhood to the innocent girl in the tub. "AH! Gomen ne! Gomen ne!" Tohru yelped, turning around and covering her face with her hands.   
  
Her face was a rush of violent red. She repeatedly kept saying, "Gomen ne!" Shigure was holding himself as he was trying to secure the towel around his body. His face was about as colourful as hers. The scream from Tohru brought in Yuki and Kyou from the living room.  
  
Kyou punched throw the door, it wasn't his style to open it. "Tohru?!" he said, worried but froze when he saw the scene. Yuki's face was red, a mixture of blush at seeing 'Honda-san' in the bath and at seeing a naked Shigure in the same room.   
  
Yuki grabbed a towel and threw it over to Shigure, who finally got himself covered. He quickly zipped around and got out of there fast. Kyou glanced over to Tohru to see how she was. Since the water barely was used, it was fairly still clear. He could see Tohru not fully covered. He turned his back before he spoke. "Sorry Tohru, it seems your bath has been ruined." He grabbed another towel that was near Yuki who was also looking the other way.   
  
He was easying towards her, taking quick peeks to watch his step. Tohru still had her face in her hands. So she did not see the towel Kyou was bringing to her. Kyou did not see this so when he got closer he glanced less. As he was creeping towards the tub, he hit it. Knocking himself over into the warm water.   
  
Tohru screamed from shock and Kyou, who had somehow not touched her chest, scrambled to get his head from under the water. "Gyah! God Damn bathtub!" the cat yelled, coming up from the water, his shirt sticking to his well toned body.   
  
When he struggled to his feet, his shirt framed his muscled physique. Water dripped down his body. Kyou brought his hand to his face, moving the slicked hair away from his eyes. He came face to face with a rather pissed off looking Yuki.   
  
"What are you doing, baka neko?! Get out of the tub!" Yuki hissed softly. Tohru was wrapped in the wet drippy towel. Her face somehow was more red than before.   
  
"Ky-...Kyou-kun, are you alright?" She said looking down on the ground. She herself was also out of the tub. He turned around removing the wet shirt over his head.   
  
"I'm fine Tohru-san." He said, now completely topless. A short akward moment passed between the two. Or it could have been the fact that one of them was soaking wet in a towel and the other dripping topless.  
  
"I-..."Tohru stammerd. "I'd better get dressed." She turned around and grabbed her clothes. She then passed through the two blushing males. They stood there for a moment as they heard her go up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it, hate it, review it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Lilybunny: Glad you like the story! Updates need to be made more often!  
  
macbaby1: Sorry for the long wait of these chapters!   
  
Yami Neko: ^o^  
  
LitaMinamino: Humor was needed to set aside all that angst!  
  
animefan2007: Hope you like the next two!  
  
Disclaimer:We do not own Fruits Basket, however much we may wish it.  
  
********************************  
  
A slender hand was placing the last pieces of clothing into a shopping bag. Tohru had finished packing all of her things away. She picked up the bad and placed it beside all the others that had been placed by her bedroom door. She turned to give a quick glance of the now vacant room.   
  
The door opened softly and caused Tohru to slightly jerk in surprise. It was Yuki who was in the doorway. His shadow spread slightly underhim.   
  
"Almost ready Honda-san?" He asked in a bare audible whisper. Yuki did not look at her as he said it.  
  
"I am Yuki-kun." Tohru replied as she gathered some of her bags. Cold hands touched hers, Tohru looked to see Yuki removing them from her hand. "I'll get these Honda-san. Shigure wishes to speak with you downstairs."   
  
She nodded to him, Tohru looked at his face and gave a quick kiss to his cheek. She smiled at the stunned Yuki. "Thank you Yuki-kun." She turned around and left a blushing yet dazed Yuki behind.   
  
Shigure was sitting in his study playing with a pen on his nose. Some of his manuscripts were spread over the place. He had just gotten off the phone tormenting his poor editor. The door behing him slowly slid open. Tohru's soft voice drew the inu's attention to her. "Shigure-san, you would like to talk to me?". Shigure nodded, gesturing for her to take a seat. "Tohru-chan! Are you all packed? You should check your panties, to make sure Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun didn't take any!" the dog teased, breaking the serious moment.   
  
"I HEARD THAT YOU HENTAI DOG!" Kyou yelled from outside before storming off, grumbling.  
  
"Oh how my meals will be lacking! Kyou-kun is the only one able to cook them, he'll probably poison us all. The days of Tohru's wonderous meals are gone!" Shigure said with a rather dissapointed look on his face.   
  
Tohru was about to say something, then a large sigh came from Shigure. "Well you better go calm down that pissy neko Tohru-kun. All we need is to have him like this all day, my house can only stand so much of Kyou's tempermants."  
  
Tohru gave a nod to him and started to leave the room."Oh! Tohru-kun, Haru will be with you on the way to the main house. He will discuss something with you before you leave."   
  
"Hai Shigure-san. Thank-you." She turned and headed down the hall. She took quick glances into the rooms of Kyou's usual hang outs. She then knew he was probably on the roof all by himself.   
  
Tohru climbed up the stairs and headed towards the roof. She stared at the cat, smiling softly as his beautiful orange hair was being teased by the cool winds. "Kyou-kun?" Tohru said, stepping on the roof and taking a place next to Kyou.   
  
He turned to look at her. He was fully stretched out with his head resting on his arms. Kyou's maroon eyes looked at her, sunlight gave them more life than she had ever seen. his face certainly did not show any anger or resentment in that moment.   
  
Kyou looked towards the sky not saying anything to Tohru. Flushing slightly, he sat up, looking straight across "Don't listen to that hentai dog" he mumbled, still pissy at his older cousin.   
  
"A-ano! I didn't think Kyou-kun or Yuki-kun had any of my stuff...would Kyou-kun like some of my stuff...?" Tohru asked, smiling softly at him. Kyou blinked and looked at her, shaking his head slightly. "It's not what you own that I would take."   
  
Bright flushes of red spread across Tohru's extremely surprised face. "Kyou-k...Kyou-kun, I'm not prepared to-" Tohru said as she was fidgeting with her hands and looking down from Kyou's face.  
  
Kyou starred at her with a slight look of confusion. When it hit him what he had said, his own face was flushed as brightly as hers. "Tohru-san! That's..that's not what I meant!" Kyou put his hand to his face with embarassment. He shook his head slightly.   
  
"I wanted to say...how it was not what you own that I wanted but-" He paused. Kyou was having a hard time putting what he felt into words. "but what you are, that I would take." He had finally pushed himself to say.   
  
Tohru was taken aback, from her utter embarassment on her assumption on what Kyou said. To what he really meant. Her mouth was open slightly, then her face errupted into pure emotion. When Kyou gathered enough of himself to look at her, he was greeted with the gracious smile of someone in love.   
  
Time was in a standstill as the two looked at one another. A slight breeze shifted the trees about them. It ruffled their hair and brought leaves passing by. The bright sunlight made the moment seem like a piece of Nirvana.   
  
A cold shock of reality shot through Tohru. These moments were to be no more. Her smile faded with the emergence of what awaited her soon. Kyou notice the sudden look of despair upon Tohru's face. A sudden touch to her shoulder brought her from that coldness. Kyou had placed both of his hands upon her shoulders. She felt cool to the touch, even though it was a hot day.   
  
She looked up to see Kyou looking at her. "Are you alright?" he asked. He had a slight frown to his face. "I'm fine now Kyou-kun." Tohru said. Kyou wrapped his arms around her, carefull about not transforming. Tohru shifted more to his side and cuddled her face into his neck. Kyou jerked a little at her movement, but did nothing to stop her.   
  
**********************  
  
Like it or hate it! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own fruits basket no matter how much we may want to.  
  
**************************************  
  
A fair amount of things were piled near the door. Kisa has to squeaze by, even though she was small in size. She headed down towards the kitchen and eating area looking for something. No one was there. Kisa went upstairs towards the end of the hall. She passed the room that lead to the laundry line. A tinge of orange and brown caught the corner of her eye.   
  
Tohru had just gotten down from the roof. Kyou went down ahead of her. Both of them were now alone on the upper balcony. There were some things hanging from the washline, Tohru started to take a few of them down. Something came from behind Tohru and wrapped itself around her. Her balance became a little off and Tohru grabbed the railing for support.   
  
She noticed a small head of faint orange hair attached to arms that wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Kisa-chan!" Tohru said as she turned around to return the embrace. Kisa brought her face up to look into Tohru's. She did not say a thing or smile. Slight tears were edging her large round eyes. She buried her face into Tohru.  
  
"Onee-sama!" Kisa said in her quiet voice. "Don't go-don't go there!" She again was now staring at Tohru with her escaping tears down her face. "Kisa-chan..." The smile that had been brought to her face was gone now, her eyes and expression were softened to a deep sadness.  
  
Kyou was standing behind Tohru. He had quickly looked down from the balcony. Someone with white hair was coming towards the house.   
  
Tohru bent down lower to Kisa and brought her in to a very intimate hug. After a few moments she let go. Kyou touched her shoulder. "Haru's here."  
  
Kisa looked at Kyou. The two stared at each other for a brief second. She nodded and started toward inside. Tohru was full upright now, she turned to look at Kyou. A warm sensation touched her cheek. Kyou had brushed his face alongside hers, and softly kissed her. Kisa looked from the doorway and only smiled. Tohru blushed brightly.   
  
Kisa had gone downstairs, Haru was standing alongside Tohru's belongings. He gave a slight nod to her and asked, "Is Tohru upstairs?"  
  
Kisa nodded and started to blush a little. "She's with Kyo-kun." Her head was directed at the floor as to not meet Haru's face. That brought a slight smile to his face. He shook his head slightly. A creak from the stairs brough his head to that direction. Kyou came into view. He saw Haru and looked away for a moment. Tohru came down following slightly behind. Her neck had a slight red area on her right side.   
  
Kyou moved out of the way and was leaning against the wall. Tohru had some clothes in her arms and placed them in a bag near Haru. Haru moved toward the door. "Tohru, it's time to go." Tohru was caught off guard. "Ah-no..." She said. "I haven't said good-bye to Shigure-san."   
  
"He's already there...talking with Akito." At the mention of the name silence filled the house. "Yuki is with him too." Haru said as he looked out the door."Y-yuki too?"  
  
Haru nodded to her. His back was turned towards the others. "We have to leave now. Your things will be picked up later." Haru stood there waiting for Tohru. She was going to say something but stopped. "Hai, Hatsuharu-kun."  
  
She moved over to Kisa and gave her a small hug. Kisa whispered to her silently, "I'll visit you whenever I'm there." Tohru nodded and turned to Kyou.   
  
"Kyou-kun...." the gentle girl started out, her eyes tearing up at his name.  
  
"Be....be careful around that sick bastard, okay? And..and if he hurts you..." Kyou paused, clenching his fists. He wanted to utter 'then I'll kick his ass' but he knew he couldn't go against the Head of the House. "....then."  
  
"We know Kyou." Haru said. "Let's get going Tohru." She bowed to Kyou and headed towards Haru. She placed her shoes on and Haru lead her out of the house.   
  
The sun split through the trees. Wind rustled the leaves faintly. Tohru was walking with her head looking upon the side walk. Haru was saying nothing to her during the walk there. They were near the main house. "Tohru-san?" the younger teen asked, finally breaking the deafing silence.  
  
"H-hai?" Tohru answered, being shaken away from the gloomy thoughts that invavded her mind against her will.   
  
"Akito-dono wanted me to wait to tell you this until we were almost at the house. Which we are. But, Akito-dono said that Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun are not allowed to visit you....not without Akito-dono knowing first."  
  
Tohru stopped and looked at the ground. She then stared above the trees, the roof top of the main house was just above the treeline. "I'll have to see them at school then." She gave a forced smile to Haru and they continued on. Haru could not tell Tohru what Akito had planned for her.  
  
The teens stopped in front of the doors leading to the inner Sohma compound.  
  
"Tohruuu-chaaaaan!" a bubbly voice said, belonging to the blonde haired boy sitting on top of the wall surrounding the Hon Ke.  
  
"M-Momiji-kun?!"  
  
Haaaai!" the boy sang, jumping down in front of startled girl and the calm teen.  
  
"Momiji.....you really are a bunny" Haru said airly, noticing the height from which he jumped from.   
  
"Hai! Ne ne, Tohru, Tohru, now we're living together~!" Momiji said sadness behind his cheery voice but glomping her and*poof* turning into his rabbit form.   
  
She caught him before he fell to the ground. "Tohru!" Momiji said as he cuddled into her arms. She gave him a little hug and a smile spread across her face. A cold shiver spread up Tohru's back. She turned around to see Kureno at the end of the hall. His shadow elongated down the way, the only light was from the doorway in which he had come from. Haru took Momiji from Tohru's arms. "You're to go alone, I'll be near by." He whispered to her as he moved away from her. Tohru was then motioned to walk down the dim corridor.   
  
A cold sharp sensation spread throughout her inner body. Tohru felt completely alone as she headed towards Kureno. She took a quick glance behind her and her feelings were reassured a little at the sight of Haru and bunny Momiji. She continued to proceed down to the coldness that awaited her.   
  
It was slightly cool within the room where Akito sat. He could hear the movements upon the floor from the hallway. Hatori had just finished checking upon him a short time before. To the doctor's amazement, Akito had never been as strong as he had been lately. Akito gazed from the opened screen doors. The clouds covered the sky, making it drab and grey.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kureno lead Tohru not to Akito directly, but to a smaller room that did not look frequently used. He went and slid open another door that lead to an adjoined room. It was a rather large room with a bed upon the floor. There were many drawers and other forms of storage. He went to one and pulled out a simple kimono, he then gave it to Tohru. He continued to move about the room, he then opened another door which lead into a bathroom with a tub filled with steaming water.   
  
"You're to take a bath and knock when you're done." Kureno said. He closed the door after letting himself out. Tohru stood there, stunned for a moment, but proceeded to look around the room.   
  
There were small containers that held popourii or something, but they gave off pleasent aromas. Many small bottles surrounded one side of the bath, there were no labels on any of them. Tohru took one of them and opened it. The smell of lavender and many other aromatic plants came from the bottle. She placed it back to its spot. It seemed the bathroom was specifically made for her.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Kureno patiently awaited for the knock upon the door. It was starting to darken outside, a storm was brewing itself up. He closed his eyes and laid his head gently against the wall. There was a sudden rapture from the closed door. He went over and opened the sliding panel. Streams of heat came out from it. Tohru had her hair wrapped up in braids, and was holding her clothes folded up in her arms. Soothing smells of lavender and other herbs floated about the air.  
  
He turned away from her and started off. Tohru followed Kureno along the dark rooms and halls of the main Souma house. Finally they reached the one door that Tohru did not want to pass through.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was dim within the room. Even though it was daytime, all the windows were closed for a heavy rain had started. Tohru could not see anything definely in the room. Kureno quickly shut the door behind Tohru, and something clicked. She gave a jump from the sound created.  
  
Cold hands brushed across her face. Her body jerked from the sudden shock, but she could not move. Tohru's shoulders were restricted from the arms that were wrapped around her. Akito had silently came from behind and caught Tohru off guard, her fear froze her movements. His death felt hand started to proceed down into Tohru's kimono, the other was wrapped around her waist and upper thigh. He slowly moved his hand down until he could feel a faint heat beat.   
  
Akito's face was up against Tohru's face. "I'm the only one that holds your heart now." His voice was low and had a mocking air to it. "Your life, body and soul is mine." At that moment Akito knocked out Tohru's knees from behind forcing her to fall back. He caught her halfway down and was slouched over her, supporting her full weight. "Just as I brought you down now, I will to the others if you disobey." His face was directly above hers, he was playing with her hair while she was supported by the other arm. Tohru had nothing upon her face.   
  
Akito allowed Tohru to gently drop to the floor. She immediatly brought her body close together, trying to warm herself from Akito's cold touch. Akito had moved to the door and slid it all the way open. He sat down in the doorway and just starred out from there. Tohru watched as he did so expecting him to suddenly move, but he did nothing.   
  
The rain dripped down from the roof. Large flowing lines of water were about the many flat surfaces around the garden.   
  
"Come see something." Akito abruptly said. Hesitant, Tohru waited a few seconds before she moved. She slowly rose from her position, and walked silently over to him. She made sure she had a safe distance from him. "H-hai Akito-san...what is it?.."   
  
"Come closer, you'll not see if from there." She bravely stood directly behind him. He motioned her to move onto the porch. Tohru did not move. "I'll not hurt you." He said with a smile to his face. She moved over Akito and stood upon the porch. She could see most of the walkway from there. She faintly heard a door open, Tohru looked to where the sound came from.  
  
Arms brought her down to the floor, Akito was now position a top of her. He was forcing her arms down. He just smiled at her face. His lips were suddenly upon her own and he forced his tongue into her mouth. Tohru was thrashing around and kicking at him to get off. All of a sudden she was free to move. Tohru sat up to see Akito staring over her at someone. She followed his direction.  
  
Yuki and Shigure were on the walkway. A wide eyed and fear filled face starred back at her. Shigure was looking the other way, he was forcing Yukit to continue on. A laugh came from behind her.   
  
*********************  
  
Like it or hate it! 


	7. Chapter 7

Due to the numerous reviews, they shall not all be individually answered so here's an answer to them all:  
  
Thank you for your opinions and praise of our writing skills! Sorry for the ever so long delay in writing this story. *bows down for forgiveness*. school and life came over us as well as timing. Finally we got off our asses and wrote this chapter. It is not a long chapter sadley ;_;, but! More will be written soon ^_^ so don't worry! We hope you enjoy what we have written in this section, and continue to anticipate more!  
  
Rach * Alicia   
  
Disclaimer: We do not own fruits basket in anyways... ;_;  
  
==========================================================================  
  
The rain was setting in hard by the time Shigure and Yuki reached home. As they stood dripping in front of the door, Kyou came from the livingroom and handed Yuki a towel. He waited for them to dry off before he asked them anything.  
  
  
  
Yuki no longer dripping, pushed past Kyou and headed towards the livingroom. After he was gone from sight Kyou asked Shigure what happend. The dog leaned against the wall, with the towel in his hand.  
  
"Akito would not tell us anything. We only waited to see him." Shigure said. "I never talked with him at all. We only saw him as we were leaving. It was more than we wanted to see."  
  
Shigure was still soaked and headed towards his room to change. His answer did not give anything that Kyou was looking for. He headed over to the livingroom to see what the rat was up to.  
  
Yuki was sitting slumped by the door. Kyou nearly stepped on him when he entered. He sat across from Yuki who did not give him a glance. Just as he positioned himself on the floor Yuki muttered something.   
  
Kyou looked at him about to ask him what he said. When Yuki just burst out, "He touched his foul body to hers!" Kyou jumped aback from Yuki who just caught him off guard. "He waited until we were within sight of him...then he forced his mouth onto her!"  
  
Kyou stared at Yuki, Shigure came in having heard everything that was said. His stare went towards Kyou. "Is that true Shigure?" Kyou said with his head facing down. A few seconds passed before Shigure answered him.  
  
"It's true." Shigre said finally. Kyou did not look at Shigure or Yuki. He just stood up and left the room. Kyou went up the stairs and into his room. His window was open, the rain was still heavy. He looked out to see a small patch of open sky. Twilight was starting to descend on the dreary moods of everyone beneth.  
  
Hatori was examining Akito as usual. Tohru was in a different room. She was laying by an open screen door and staring up at the clearing sky. A small odd feeling came from within her. It was the only pleaseant feeling she had felt within the last few hours.   
  
An elongated shadow was cast upon Tohru. She turned to see the silouette of Hatori coming into the room. He had his medical bag with him and closed the door behind him. Hatori turned on the light and set his bag down.  
  
"I'm to give you an exam." Hatori said. Tohru got up from her spot and went over to Hatori. She spoke when she stood directly before him. "Um...what kind of exam will it be exactly Hatori-san?"  
  
Hatori looked at her. "It is to be a full examination, but you would need to go to my office for it to be done. But Akito does not want you to leave the property...so I will have to attempt to do one here."   
  
Tohru looked as if she wanted to say something, but she didn't want to say it.   
  
========================================================================  
  
Hatori did not like giving such a thoughrough examnination in such conditions. Doing it to Akito, he was use to, but to do it to Tohru really discomforted him. He was almost done, recording her information to a small chart he had, Hatori told Tohru she could get back dressed. From his examination Hatori could tell Tohru she was in fit health, except the bruises upon her body.  
  
Tohru tied her sash tightly, she was tired for some reason. She then realized that she had not eaten anything at all that day. Her stomach ached for something to be placed in it. Hatori heard the noise, he back was turned and he said, "There is a meal waiting for you with Akito. I'm to take you with me as soon as the examintation is done. Which would be now."   
  
Tohru nodded her pale face, clasping her hands in front of her. Hatori grabbed his bag and lead her out of the room. The darkness of the main Souma house never seemed to dissapear. Even in midday Tohru noticed the lack of light within the place. Finally they came to the familiar door to Akito's room.  
  
When they entered, Tohru noticed Akito was not there. She felt quite unsure of what Akito was planning. Hatori turned and closed the door behind Tohru. "Hatori-san, where is Akito-san?" the teal eyed girl asked, glancing warily about the room.  
  
"He's bathing at the moment, he'll be done shortly."  
  
He then moved to the other side of the room and opened another door that lead to a joined room. He entered himself but quickly came back out with a rather large secure package. Hatori gave it to Tohru.   
  
"Please change into this, if you need help with the sash, a servant will be waiting outside to help you." Hatori then left her alone to change. Tohru still stared at the recently closed door that he exited for a few moments. She then opened the package. Out fell an elegant kimono, the colour of blood.   
  
Tohru was taken aback at the colour of the beautiful cloth, but she proceeded to change into it. It was difficult, considering the length of the sleeves and skirt, but she only resorted to getting the servant when she absolutely needed it. Finally Tohru was dressed in the shimmering silk. Her hair was french braided on two sides and finished off with a bow.   
  
The servant left the room, Tohru didn't see her leave, her back was to the door. She was examining the pattern of black flowers on the kimono's sleeve.   
  
"The colour of life suits you Tohru-san." Akito's voice said from behind her. It was as smooth as the silk covering her.  
  
Tohru twisted toward his voice, he had greatly surprised her. He had entered without her even noticing. The door was closed behind him, and was dressed in a rather dark kimono. She could not tell where it began, or ended.   
  
"A-akito-san,...you surprised me-" He waved away her words. "Nevermind saying such things, you didn't aknowledge my compliment Tohru-san, I find that quite rude."  
  
Tohru completely had turned to his direction now. Quickly thinking, she gave a bow to him, "Gomen-nasai Akito-dono, I did not mean to seem rude to you..."  
  
He again interupted her talk. "It does not matter now, there are more important things to address." Akito moved closer to her as he spoke. The door slide open behind him and Kureno walked in carrying a small table. Two other servants followed him and started to set up a small eating area in the room.   
  
After they had set up the meal upon the table, the servants started to clear away. Akito gave a look over to them, he caught their eyes and they hurried out. Kureno gave a slight bow before he left the room himself.  
  
Akito turned his gaze toward Tohru, he smiled. "Now Tohru-san, it seems now we eat." He directed her to walk over to the table and site down. Aktio was the first one to sit, and watched her situate herself with hungry eyes. He could feel and see the discomfort she felt.   
  
A few moments passed before either of the two moved. "Are you not hungry?" Akito asked her.   
  
Tohru blushed, "N-no Akito-san, I did not want to seem rude to take the first bite." She quickly replied.  
  
He gave something short of a laugh. "Your too kind" he said, mocking her and tilting his head to the side, letting black bangs fall into his cold eyes. "Such a warm heart in this dark place. Tell me Tohru, are you afraid of being in the dark?"   
  
Tohru shook her head slightly, her brown hair barely moving. "No, Akito-dono, my mother always told me that the dark cannot hurt you."   
  
"The dark itself does nothing to you, it is what exists in the dark that does..." Akito added onto Tohru's statement. Tohru felt a strong urge to clarify the subject. "Not if you can find the light that creates the darkness, everyone exists in the dark in one moment of their life. They need to find their light, the one that will expell the darkness and free them from what harms them."   
  
Akito narrowed his eyes, his pale hand knocking over the food as he stood up. "There is no light in the darkness! The darkness is darkness, light can not shine through the immortal darkness that resides in our lives! Not even the light from you could take away the darkness in the hearts of those that are cursed. The darkness swallows the light!" He yelled.  
  
Tohru had put her arm up in defense, blocking any of the food that spilt her way. Akito's eyes flared a dark coldness toward her. She did not want to have him envelope further into his temper. Tohru was about to apologize about what she said, but Akito looked down and seemed to calm himself.   
  
She slowly lowered her arm down as she watched Akito sit down. "It was because of a light that those cursed fell to darkness..." Tohru did not know what to say to Akito. He had revealed apart of how the Souma's became cursed. Akito was still, he did not stir or glare towards her. She could barely hear the signs of life coming from him. She cautiously moved toward Akito.   
  
She wrapped her thin arms around him, moving his head gently to lay upon her breast. "Akito-dono....." Her warmth and heartbeat filled the entirety of his mind. He let himself stay like this, his moment of weakness and accepting the pity of this teal eyed girl. And then suddenly he violently shoved her away, standing up and gathering up his fallen robes. Tohru stared up at him, blinking and her eyes misted over with confusion. "Do not show me your pity, I don't desire it. If anything, pity yourself" Akito sneered.   
  
He straightened his robes upon himself, and stared at the small form of Tohru laying in front of him. The flowing robes that enclothed her body were flayed about her. Her hair was slightly loose, and the free parts lay across her shoulders. Tohru appeared as the weak one now, but Akito did not feel to prey upon her. He looked at her from under thick lashes and turned, leaving the innocent girl all by herself.   
  
His prescence never left the room however. Tohru could still feel the emotions left behind from him.   
  
Please Review! Like it or Hate it! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nothing is ours. Yet. No, not even yet. *sob*  
  
Yukari1: Wohohohoho.......a lemon? Maaaaaaaaybe! *waggles eyebrows*  
  
Ruby: XD Yay! We got a chant! Yatta! And don't worry, we're continuing!   
  
Lady Kisa Sohma: lol awww, but it's not twisted~! Alicia and I are just odd odd people. ;;  
  
Helen: Waii, I'm glad you thought they were exceptional! We try....very hard (no not really, that's just our writing styles lol). Eek, no raping or beating yet! Yet? o.O.   
  
Little Mouse Crystal: Sometimes some chapters are better left short =P. *giggles* Was this quick enough? Or will we be expecting some chain mail?  
  
LitaMinamino: Oooh, I'm glad you liked the darkness swallowing the light part! XD That (for me) comes from my vampire writings. Don't worry, we'll keep on doing this, if people like it enough, we even have a plan for a sequel =)  
  
Writegirl: Yay for twisted people! We'll rule the world.......one day. *waggles eyebrows*  
  
Kyasuri: Awwww, never worry! Alicia will make sure that we finish this (Which is why its dangerous for me to write by myself. I never finish.) story! ;_; no yaoi......?  
  
Ninja Shen: lol never! We'd never forget about Sin (As us and our coven(Yah, Rachel's a dork and has sucked so far two people (XD Since thats all thats on from our 'coven') into calling it the coven. Including Alicia) call it)~! And yes...he is, isn't he? Damn that Yuki! XD Just kidding, I know who you mean. *coughs*  
  
Hope you like this chapter...we'll update again soon!  
  
==================================================================================  
  
Tohru gazed up at the buliding that loomed in front of her, the gray storm clouds giving it an eerie look. She wanted to cry and turn away, to go back to her old school with Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Sohma-kun and Kyou. But Akito had given her a cruel choice: Go to Rins school or quit school.  
  
She could remember the conversation she had the night before. "You are to remain here from now on. There is no need for you to continue at Kaibara High." Akito told her. Tohru did not move immediately upon the statement, but her promise to her mother gave her strength. "No!" She siad abruptly. Akito was taken aback by her revolt.  
  
"Why do you say no to me Honda-san?" He said calmly, with anger bordering his voice. Tohru held her hands firmly. "I promised my mother to complete high school...I will not go against that promise." Tohru said in a strong yet unwaivering voice.  
  
Akito had to smile, he had struck a rough spot within her. Her reluctancy of the issue led him to form another choice. "If I gave you another choice, one that wouldn't break your heart felt promise, you wil be indebted to me." Tohru looked up at his face as he continued.  
  
"You may stay in high school Honda-san, but it will not be Kaibara High. You will have to attend the same one as Rin. If you don't want to do that, then there is no high school."   
  
Being faced with the decision, Tohru choose to switch schools, at a price. She now found herself deeper within Akito's grasp.  
  
"Honda! Don't just stand there like a twat!" a harsh female voice came from behind the girl, dragging her out of her memories.  
  
"Ehh! Isuzu-san! I'm sorry!" Tohru said, bowing over and over to the horse, Rin. She gave Tohru a frustrated look.   
  
She walked past Tohru quickly muttering her to follow her. Rin did not like having to play guardian of Tohru, but she felt sorry for what he was doing to her.   
  
"Rin-san....what class are you in?" Tohru asked, following behind the raven haired girl.   
  
"3-D" the horse said, not even giving Tohru a glance. Tohru looked at the paper in her hand, her class was 2-B. She was nervous about having to switch so late in the year.  
  
Rin took a glance at Tohru's paper. "Your class is just 5 rooms down from mine. Come, I'll show you." Rin then went towards the main doors of the school. Tohru had to quicken her step to keep up with her. After many flights and passing through hords of girls, they arrived at her classroom. Rin told her the schedual, then started off to her own class. She stopped a few feet away, then turned around.  
  
"I'm here if you need to talk about anything Tohru."She said. Tohru stared at Rin, who suddenly changed her usual harsh look to a soft smile. Rin then started back down the hall.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
The bell for school to be out finally rang. Tohru headed out of the tall main doors. Her day had been alright, but the loneliness she felt weighed her down. Two familiar shadows were spread on the ground in front of her. Tohru looked up, at the edge of the gate stood Yuki and Kyou. Her face brightened up upon the sight of them.  
  
She ran towards them with a smile of pure joy. "Souma-kun! Kyou-kun!" She said. Tohru very much wanted to eembrace them, but knew she could not. "Honda-san are you alright?" Yuki asked. Kyou said nothing but gave her a soft look. Tohru nodded in reply to Yuki. "I'm...alright Yuki-kun, how are you two farring?"  
  
A sweat drop hung from Yuki's face. "We've resorted to takeout again. Kyou refuses to cook because Shigure keeps trying to tell him how to do it. Kyou only cooks for himself now."   
  
"Yuki tried to make some prepackaged noodles, he made Shigure get sick. The house is already a mess..."Kyou trailed off. Something unnerved him from behind. He turned around and there stood Akito leaning against a black car. He could see no one else in the car.  
  
Akito gave a twisted smile towards Kyou and Yuki, who had now turned around and glared at him. Tohru did not see who they were looking at, but moved around the two of them to see. Upon seeing Akito standing there, Tohru froze up. She was not to be anywhere near them, she feared Akito would do something to them.  
  
"Saying hello to Tohru-san are you Yuki-kun?" Akito asked with his arms crossed and still leaning on the car. He was wearing his usual completely black clothing, when not wearing a kimono. Yuki tightened up his eyes at him. "We came to talk with Honda-san to see how her new school was."  
  
"Really? Just to chat? Not to walk her home then?" He stressed home so much it annoyed Kyou. "You know we wouldn't do that Akito-san, unless you asked us." Kyou replied. "It is so good to see you know your place Kyou-kun. Well, if that's enough of this meaningless coversation, Honda-san are you ready to go?"  
  
Tohru gave a slight jerk at Akito's address to her. She hesitated and looked at Yuki and K you who were staring at her. "Hai Akito-san." She said as she headed towards the car. Akito watched her like a predator. A slight crowd of girls were formed a distance behind Kyou and Yuki. They were watching with interest the three fine examples of males they had ever seen. The three of them knew that the group was there and were careful how they conducted themselves.   
  
As Tohru neared Akito went and opened up the passenger side of the vehicle. When she made it around to the other side of the car, Akito moved back slightly to allow her in. Just as she started to get in the car Akito took her and gave her a slight kiss. Her face erupted in bright red. Kyou and Yuki just looked over to Akito with utter distaste when Tohru got in Akito closed the door.   
  
He just smiled at them as he got into his own side. As he closed his own door, any detail of the inside was blocked by the darkly tinted windows. The car started and sped off away. Kyou and Yuki could not see Tohru as the car dissapeared.   
  
"How was your day, Honda-san?" Akito asked, staring straight ahead and not looking at her as he spoke--a great insult.   
  
"....It was nice....the classes are smaller..." Tohru replied softly, silently heartbroken at not being able to of talked to Yuki and Kyou longer.  
  
He started to speed up slightly, enough to make Tohru jerk back in her seat. Tohru looked at Akito and turned her back to the window, trying to surpress a small little sigh. Akito stared at her, a slow wicked smile coming onto his flawless face. Her spirit was breaking, her dreams fading. Just as he wished.   
  
==================================================================================  
  
After the car sped from sight Yuki and Kyou reluctantly started to head home. The girls that had formed behind them had started to disperse. Though few who remained by them blushed at them as they passed the two juunishi.  
  
Kyou was getting annoyed by the attention of the girls. Yuki, being used to it ignored them.   
  
"Damned nosisy girls!" the cat hissed, looking straight ahead darkly. The rat remained silent.   
  
"And damn Akito too! Just taking away Tohru like that!" Kyou hissed again, his fists clenching at his sides.   
  
"She's being too submissive with him. He must have threatened her with something."Yuki said staring down at the ground as he walked. Kyou looked over at him, "What could he threaten her with that would make her agree to follow him around like a beast to its master?"  
  
Yuki shook his head slightly, "You haven't figured it out at all have you?" He gave a slight forced laugh. "What's the one thing that he has influence over, that would cause pain for Tohru?" Kyou stopped abruptly. Yuki stopped a couple steps ahead of him.  
  
"Finally realized it baka neko?" Yuki said. "I though by now you would have at-"  
  
"Shut up." Kyou bluntly told Yuki. "You have no ground to act superior to me on this rat." He continued.  
  
Yuki gave him a dark look. "I went to see him, all you did was stay at home and cower."  
  
Kyou gave a slight chuckle."You know I feel sluggish when it rains. I would have been useless, besides you never even saw Akito that day. You absolutely did nothing of value there. "  
  
"What have you done then Kyou? Tell me of what you've attempted to help Honda-san!" Yuki retorted back at his cousin.  
  
"I've been talking with Haru and Hatori, along with Shigure they have been watching over what he does to her. I don't go confronting him face to face because of Haru's warnings. He was drugged when he tried to help her. Instead of being brash, I'm helping her from the background."  
  
It was now Yuki's turn to laugh. "You've thought for once before your 'attack'. That greatly surprises me Kyou, maybe if you did that when you fought me you wouldn't lose all the time."  
  
"Damn you stupid rat!" He cussed at him.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
The car stopped along the giant open field of a park. Tohru was wondering why Akito had not driven straight home. After the engine was turned off, Akito got out of the car. Following instinct, Tohru did the same. She left her bag in the car and went after Akito.  
  
He was walking ahead of her and she quickly caught up. She didn't know why they were here, but was cautious to ask. They followed off the grass and onto a path. People around them were getting denser. Tohru had to move closer by Akito to avoid getting swarmed by them.   
  
A slightly older woman and her friend had eyed the unusually darkly clad Akito. Since it was summer and him being completely dressed in black, he stood out. They noticed Tohru by his side, as a lover would be at the side of their companion. Being within hearing range the two heard the woman's comment. "Look at those two Suki! Are they not adorable together?"   
  
The two of them smiled and slightly laughed, having noticed that they were heard. Akito was looking over at them, he had a slight smile across his lips and put his arm around Tohru. Her face was flushed from the sudden gesture. Tohru looked the other way and jumped slightly when she felt warm lips press upon her cheek.   
  
"A-akito-dono?" Tohru asked, her face flushing even more. His black locks tickled the side of her face and he blew into her ear, sending private shivers down her spine.   
  
Akito whispered to her, "Even outsiders think you belong to me..." Tohru felt cold to Akito's touch. He noticed that she was not as warm, even for such a hot day. He had to smile at this. "You go cold from my touch Honda-san. Do you fear me that much?"  
  
He moved his face away from her. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the views of the crowds around them.   
  
==================================================================================  
  
Please Review! Like it or Hate it!  
  
If you want to read more by these authors check out The Vampire Rachel at Fictionpress.com, for more mature audiences please note! As well as buraten at fanfiction.net for Return of the Outsiders, another Furuba story. ^_^ Yes we are shameful for advertising ourselves ^_^; 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for 70 reviews! We really appreciate your feedback and dedication in reading the story! We apologize for being lacking with the updates! Though please enjoy the new chapter, and the storyline thickens!   
  
Disclaimer: We do not own fruits basket.  
  
===============================================================  
  
The part of the park were they now were was vacant of anyone else. Tohru was unsure of what Akito planned to do. He suddenly stopped, causing her to bump into him. He turned around gracefully, grabbing her wrist. He brought it up to his lips, which had unfolded into a cruel smile, and kissed the pale skin.   
  
Tohru had a forced blush to his actions. He wrapped his free arm around her waist forcing her into a type of embrace. His face was a short distance away from her own. Akito forced her in closer to him.  
  
  
  
"The others cannot hold you as I do so."He smiled to her. "They will never know such an embrace."  
  
As he finished his sentence he forcefully crushed his mouth onto hers. He forced his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Tohru let out noises of resistence from his sudden actions. He was holding her so tightly she could not force him back.  
  
His hand slipped under her skirt and felt along the areas he was never ment to feel. Without thinking, Tohru immediately grabbed Akito's wrist, her eyes snapping open. She pulled back, her eye's wide. Akito's face twisted into a mask of silent rage but slowly faded into a cruel smile.  
  
"What is this, Honda-san?" the Head asked, mockery behind his words. "The touch of a man is frightening?"  
  
He laughed to himself. "Having lived in a house full of men I assumed you would be less...scared." He looked over at Tohru who had distanced herself from him. Tohru blinked, confusion coming to her eyes. "Less....scared?" she asked, not fully grasping what Akito meant.   
  
Akito came towards her and grabbed her by her wrist. She didn't know what he was going to do next, but all he did was drag her across the park to the downtown area. She recognized a familiar store, Ayame's.  
  
They walked around the many people upon the sidewalks. It was a busy day in this district. There was no one inside when Akito and Tohru entered. He still held her wrist tightly in his hand. Tohru heard some rustling in the back room, to her relief Ayame appeared with a smile on his face.   
  
"Akito-san! Tohru-chan!" the snake called out happily, running to their side. He was wearing one of his bizzare , custom made dresses. It looked like a reject from 'Gone With the Wind'. A bright pink with frilly sleeves and cuffs, hugging the waist tightly and a long slit down the front, revealing the paleness of his chest. He donned pink stockings, matching with the pink of his pumps. Miine was behind him, smiling brightly, creative ideas of what to place Tohru in coming to swarm her mind.   
  
Akito had an immensly odd look on his face. He had known of Ayame's odd designs. Having it coming flying toward him in its pink wondress unsettled even the likes of himself. Ayame was beeming at them, he quickly excused himself to change into his normal clothes. Miine brought the two into the back room where Tohru had been once before when she was here with Yuki.  
  
Miine left to get some tea, leaving Akito and Tohru alone. Tohru sat up unusually straight, her whole body tense.   
  
"A-Ayame-san sure is creative...." Tohru said, trying to start some small talk. The silence was unnerving and she longed to hear some other noise besides the low, constant hum of the AC.  
  
Akito was saying absolutly nothing to her. Tohru cautiously looked at him, he did not turn in her direction. Tohru made the sudden realization of how much Akito looked like Yuki at this position. It gave her an odd feeling inside.   
  
Gratefully, Ayame came in with Miine behind him with the tea. She quickly came and prepared tea for them. The phone rang signalling Miines leave. Ayame sat down across from Akito, who was now sitting back with his arms crossed. Ayame himself was not in his usual hyper look now, his face was completely serious.  
  
"You still desire the order you put in?" Ayame asked Akito as he took up his own cup of tea.   
  
  
  
Akito nodded his head slowly, that same cold smile forming on his lips.  
  
"Hai" he said, looking at Tohru. Tohru blinked.   
  
Ayame smiled brightly, clapping his hands together in a giddy way.  
  
"Tooohru-chan will look lovely in it!" the golden eyed man said, studying Tohru's body. His gaze made the blood creep up and settled under her cheeks.   
  
"Though I still need to get the final measurements before I can begin making it."   
  
Ayame placed his cup down and Miine came in. She was carrying a measuring tape and a small notepad and pen. Ayame stood up and took the things from Miine. "If you don't mind Tohru I'd like to get the measurements now while you're here. It will take about 20 minutes or so because it is such a custom order. Akito-san, if you don't feel like sitting around-"   
  
Akito stood up. "I had planned on you doing this today Ayame, I have other things to attend anyways. When I come back you will be done."   
  
The snake nodded as Miine ushered Akito out of the store, bidding him to have a good day. Ayame turned his eyes to Tohru, who was still on the couch, waiting nervously. Ayame stood a short distance away not moving but his eyes. His eyes followed the sound of the bell indicating Akito's leave. His face softened as he directed his gaze to her.   
  
"Are you being treated alright Tohru-kun?"He simply asked. Tohru was slightly caught off by the question, but she answered it. "I'm...alright Ayame-san." She quietly said.   
  
He smiled at her. He knew she may have said to be fine, but he could read that she was not so.   
  
"To-hru-chan~!" a perky voice cried, coming to kneel in front of the girl and ruining the moment of seriousness.  
  
"M-Miine-san!" Tohru yelped, looking at the girl on her knees.  
  
"Tohru-chan! Miine will need to take your measurements now! You've grown more busty since we have last see you!" Miine said happily, whipping out a tape measure from nowhere. Ayame had suddenly gotten into the mood too."There will be intimate adornations of lace upon it! The frills and ribbons shall engourge the on looker!"  
  
Tohru was basically stunned by the frantic and upbeat duo that Miine and Ayame was. The minutes passed by fast and soon she found herself wearing just the base of what was to be her dress. She still did not know what it was to be for however.   
  
The bell gave a slight ring indicating Akito's return. She saw his reflection in the mirror and noticed he was carrying a package. She tried to turn her head to see more of him but mine quickly placed it back. "We are almost finished with the neckline Miss Tohru-san, please don't move for a few more minutes." Miine said as she placed darts into the dress.   
  
Akito looked on with slight interest. He knew what the final outcome of the dress was to be. He had to smile to himself on how the looks of Yuki and Kyou would be to it. He was dressing up the doll they could never touch.  
  
"Finished Honda-san!" Ayame said. Miine helped her down from the stool and directed her to the changeroom to help her out of the dress. Akito stared at the door in which Tohru had been lead to.  
  
"How is it on her?" he asked, his soft voice covering the room. Ayame smiled brightly, nodding his head."You will not be disappointed, Akito-san."  
  
"I would expect nothing less of you Ayame, especially with our little bargin. It should be a real look taker."  
  
Tohru finally came out in her school uniform once again. Miine was holding the dress pattern over her arm carefully. "It should be completed by the end of the week Akito-san." Miine said. He nodded to her, and she went into the backroom to put it away.   
  
Ayame said good-bye to the two, he managed to slip a short message into Tohru's pocket. However Tohru never managed to ever read the message, and with her lost chance to read its contents, was lost a plan to give her more communication with Kyou and Yuki.   
  
==============================================================  
  
It took about 15 minutes for Akito to drive back to the main compound. They had recieved a few odd looks as they left Ayame's shop. After ignoring the rude stares they continued across the park to the car.  
  
As they walked into the house Akito handed her the package he had carried. "Change into this please." She took the package into her hands and looked down at it. Before she could say 'Thank you' or anything Akito had walked away and left her alone in the hall. Tohru stood there a moment, then preceeded towards her room.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You have the paperwork all ready?" Akito asked into the phone. "No, I will get it myself, this will be completed within the next few weeks. She will give full consent." Akito then hung up the reciever and went to his room. Kureno was waiting in there for him.  
  
"Is it all planned and done?" He quietly asked. Akito stood in front of Kureno smiling with the ends of his lips twisted as his eyes. "She will be more mine then they thought."   
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Review! Like it or Hate it! 


	10. Chapter 10

First of all, we'd like to thank everybody for their support and kind words! It's reviews like this that helps writers like ourselves. This is out 10th chapter, as you can see, and we're so very glad that you guys have stayed with us for this long! We hope that we don't disappoint you and if you have any ideas or suggestions then simply leave it as a review or email us, we'll apperciate it much! And to those fans (laughs Gomen! It's just for a lack of better word. I don't know if we have any fans) that have IMed us or emailed us personally, thanks! We've really loved talking to you! So, please, feel free to IM us anytime, we'd be more then happy to gain new friends! We thank you for your time and for the your continuation of reading Sinful God, Gentle Angel.   
  
We're also sorry for the delay in getting up the next chapter! Alicia has been busy with school, being a senior and such, and I have been in a wonderful writers slump (TT; ) and when I do feel the urge to write, the only thing that's been able to come out is Harry Potter (3 Lupin)! So sorry for that....,  
  
Thankies once again,  
  
Alicia and Rachel  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Fruits Basket in any way. If we did then somebody would be an eunuch......3   
  
The Honke was abuzz, with servants and non-cursed family members flitting about. There was a big event to be happening soon, but Tohru wasn't quite sure what it was. The servants had never mentioned it by name, only with small nods and soft smiles, claiming how the whole event would be beautiful. Tohru hadn't the courage to ask Akito, and was doubtful that he'd even tell her. She would of asked Shigure-san, but she hadn't seen him, nor Kyou and Yuki, since a week ago, when they had come to her school. Her heart twinged painfully at the thought of the boys and her smile dropped just a little. But a knock on the door brought it back.   
  
"Tohru-chaaaaan!," a voice called happily as the door opened. The person who owned the voice went to tackle the now happier girl but the taller boy behind him grabbed him.  
  
"Momiji," Haru said, holding onto the orange jacket that the bunny wore.  
  
"Let me goooo! I wanna see Toooohru! I've missed Tooohru!" Momiji whined, struggling to go hug Tohru.   
  
The overly happy Momiji fought with Hatsuharu as he held on to him. He fidgited excessively to the point where he accidently kicked Haru's knee out letting Momiji go.  
  
Upon his freedom Momiji ran to Tohru and hugged her. The familiar 'poof' sound was heard and Tohru now held the bunny Momiji. His clothes lay on the floor in front of her. Momiji was on Tohru's shoulder when Haru had managed to fully stand up.  
  
Haru stood him, a crazy smirk gracing his ivory skin. He reached down, rubbing his knee and looking at Tohru with lust filled eyes.   
  
"It's Black Haa-kun!," the yellow bunny sang happily.  
  
Tohru was wearing one of her skirted outfits. She held the bunny Momiji closer. "Haru-kun, are you alright?" She asked the changed teenager.  
  
He stared at her with an intense look. Haru then came towards her in a fast movement and held her face in his hand. "Nothing that a taste of you won't fix."  
  
Tohru blushed brightly and Momiji huddled against her. The closed door of the room then opened with large force. It made Haru's attention turn to it.   
  
"Hatsuharu." Hatori said with a simple but firm tone. Haru let go of Tohru's face and looked at his cousin. His face changed to a calm look. "Yes Hatori?"  
  
He asked in his normal voice.  
  
"Eh? "Tohru said with a slightly confused look on her face. Momiji and her were slightly bewildered with Haru's sudden change back to white.   
  
Hatori looked around to see Momiji's clothes on the floor and the bunny on Tohru's shoulder. "I was just looking for Momiji, he wandered off from my livingroom."  
  
Haru looked at Momiji. "Is this true Momiji?" He asked. Hatori had entered the room and was waiting to get Momiji from Tohru. He was not letting go easily. "I wanted to see Tohru!" Momiji said as he finally jumped over to Hatori.   
  
The doctor frowned. "I told you not to leave the livingroom, Momiji," he said, "Not even to see Tohru" Hatori added when the bunnys mouth opened up to say his excuse again.  
  
"Ah...anou....I don't mind, Hatori-san! I haven't seen Momiji in awhile!" Tohru said quicky, hugging the bunny who in return nuzzled her face.   
  
"Momiji, it's time to leave," Hatori said in a more harsh tone then earlier. Momiji finally went to Hatori who had picked up his clothes. They left Haru and Tohru alone with Momiji saying good bye.   
  
When the door was slid back shut again Haru turned to Tohru to talk.   
  
"You may have noticed the commotion with everyone about some upcoming event. I am not sure what exactly is going on but I know it is going to be big."   
  
Tohru heard some shuffling coming near the door. Haru turned around to the noise as well. He went with lightning speed and opened the door. There stood two servants who had been listening and attempting to look upon Tohru and Haru.   
  
He looked at the two women who stared back with looks of embarassment. The two women then bowed down in apology.   
  
"Gomen nasai Souma-dono, but we are required to dress miss Honda."The older one of the two women said. "It is to be done immediatly and means your abscence from the room."   
  
"I'll leave then," he looked at Tohru. "I'll talk with you more when I am able to." He then left the room and let the two servants enter. The women closed the door after themselves and brought out the outfit Tohru was to be dressed in.   
  
Tohru was a little confused as to why she was being dressed. "Eh...exactly why am I being dressed?" She quietly asked.   
  
"By request of Akito-dono, Miss Honda. You are getting ready for the wedding ceremony," the servant said pleasantly. Tohru eyes widened as she saw the pure white kimono the women had pulled out from the package.   
  
====================================================  
  
"Why are we here Shigure?"Kyou asked as he walked with him and Yuki threw the main gate. "This party is suddenly thrown together without a dammed warning," the cat said, looking angry. Shigure smiled. "Se-cr-et!" the dog sang happily, earning a dirty look from both boys. Shigure waved them off, smiling at the servants which had come to greet them. Kyou made an angry voice in the back of his throat, while Yuki stared at him with cold eyes.   
  
"Yuuki-chan! Kyouuu-chan! Hurry before you're late!" The dog cried out. The boys glanced at each other, crimson eyes meeting purple ones, and then both looked away, gloomily walking towards the house.  
  
"This is so stupid! Coming to the mainhouse for something that we don't even know," Kyou muttered angrily.   
  
"Then go back home, baka neko," Yuki said calmly, acid hidden behind his words. Kyou turned a furious glare upon Yuki, who met his look with a cool glare of his own. "Quit bickering you two, it will only amuse Akito more by seeing you two fight like children," said Shigure as they passed fully through the gate. Yuki and Kyou stopped. A large crowd of outer family members were about dressed up. Caution came over two of the three juunishi as they carefully walked amongst them.   
  
"Shigure......," Yuki said softly, glancing briefly at the dog with threatening eyes. Shigure beamed at him before bouncing away, leaving the boys in the mist of formally dressed Sohmas.  
  
"It looks like...," Kyou started, looking around at the family, looking slightly sick.  
  
"A wedding," Yuki finished for him quietly, his expression matching that of his rival.   
  
"Damn him,"Kyou uttered with barely a breath. His face scowled and he resembled his inner form. "Try to keep your head cool, we don't need anymore negatives for us right now."   
  
The two of them heard the faint laughter of a group of girls behind them. They looked no older then themselves. Yuki looked over his should to see if it was   
  
anyone he recognized. The girls quietly pointed at him and Kyou and smiled quite girlishly.   
  
Kyou was feeling slightly more unsure of the situation. It started to become more crowded as the rest of the family started to arrive. Yuki could see it was   
  
having an effect on Kyou. Finally, Kyou couldn't stand it. "I'm going inside." He briefly said before Yuki could stop him. Yuki watched him stalk away, purple eyes narrow and sharp.  
  
Kyou was stiff, his body tense and on alert in case he rounded a corner and bumped into anybody. His hands were shoved in his pockets, crimson eyes clearly showing his outrage.  
  
"Damn Akito, Damn Akito, Damn Akito, DAMN AKITO!" Kyou finally yelled, punchng the wall closest to him. He stood there, silently shaking in his rage, when he heard a small gasp behind him. Kyou whipped his head around, crinking his neck.  
  
"Kyou-kun.....?!" Tohru said breathlessy, looking up at him with glassy teal eyes. Her heart was beating madly. It had jumped at the sight of orange locks, smooth tan skin and angry voice.   
  
He saw Tohru completely dressed in a white kimono. It was adorned with a light floral pattern. He recognized it as the traditional wedding kimono.   
  
"Tohru?" He said out of habit. He fully turned himself around to see her.   
  
Her face was light up upon the sight of Kyou. "Kyou-kun!" Tohru cried out happily, tears of joy coming to fill her eyes. In her happiness she ran towards the cat, fully intending to embrace. Kyou grabbed her, gently, just before she could, staring at her with disbelief in his eyes.  
  
"You....you're....," he said stupidly, eyes wide as he took in the wedding kimono. Tohrus face dropped slightly as did her eyes.  
  
"Hai," she said softly, slowly pulling away from Kyous strong grip.   
  
He held her gently on the shoulders. She looked up at him, the tears had stopped running and now   
  
were barely holding in her eyes.  
  
Kyou smiled at her and caressed her faintly make-uped face with his hand.   
  
She smiled at him as well, Kyou then suddenly brought his face to her own.   
  
The two met together entwined with their hands and lips. After a few   
  
moments they parted.  
  
"Leave here with me Tohru-san."Kyou said with the softest tone his voice could make.   
  
Tohru blinked a few times, staring up at Kyou. The cat smiled, one of his truest smiles.   
  
"Tohru, let's go. Get away from this dammed place. We needn't bow down to destiny!" Kyou said, looking directly into Tohrus eyes. The brown haired girl blinked again, a smile creeping up on her face at the thought. Could she do it? Run away with Kyou?   
  
"Yes.....," Tohru said, her hand squeezing Kyous.   
  
"Do what, Honda-san?" a silky voice said from the side. The teenagers whipped their heads to the side, staring directly into the pale, smirking face of Akito. The warmth felt between the two dissapeared as fast as the cold pain pierced through their hope. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Alicia and I own nothing.   
  
Wow! Thankies all for over a 100 reviews and your kind words! And, folks, we know that it's summer but don't expect us to start whipping out Sin like mad. Alicia can only write in certain conditions (;; I lost my spell check) and I'll be working soon. Yippie. But, ah, never fear, once we can get togther and plot, we'll happily start spinning the threads to Sin!   
  
But now.....some time for some shameless plugging =D  
  
Chapter 12: Return of the Outsiders: A Fruits Basket story by Alicia.   
  
Her small form laid before him. Her face was showing the fever quite evidently, to the touch her skin was aflame. Hatori looked down at Yoko who was in a faint concousness. Her temperature was blazing over 40 (101 F?), she had to get to the hospital.  
  
"Kagura, call the hospital." Was all Hatori said to her, she immediatly ran for the phone. Yoko was flowing inbetween dreams and conciousness. All she rememberd were blurred faces and the flashing of red lights.  
  
The doctor nodded and informed her of what would be happening and how the next few days will be like. Engulfed by her own worries over the child, Kagura sensed a faint odd feeling at the moment the doctor left. She felt a breeze through the hallway, and heard faint crying.  
  
Chapter One: Orignial Stoy: Rachel   
  
"Tell me about it," she said, her voice breathy with joy. She looked beautiful, with the rosy tints in her cheeks from the harsh wind outside, and the brightness of her green eyes. But, of course, she had every reason to be. For years I had been stiff to everything and anything supernatural, despite, what she said were my 'experiences' with it. And now I had called her, Alicia Ryans, nationally famous psychic and best friend for 5 years and counting, to come to my aid, to help me unravel a mystery.   
  
I shook my head, sliding my hands out from under hers. It wasn't personal, but I wasn't a touchy-feely person. That, and, well, touching her sent shivers up my spine. When I had told her this she said it was okay, and that it was to be expected. People dealing with the prenatural often got that feeling. From the first time she saw me, she had recited, she knew that I was prenatural. I had merely lifted my eyebrow in reponse before she explained that my aura was a pale purple shade, unlike the soft blue that surrounded most. Yeah, people had aura's and she could see them. Don't ask me, I don't understand it any better then you do.

* * *

"Akito-dono....," Tohru said, staring at the man in surprise. Still holding a smirk across his face, Akito glided towards the pair. He titled his head to the side, his smirk being replaced by a mocking smile.  
  
"I repeat myself, Honda-san. Yes to what?" The head asked, his eyes becoming colder. His nearing person unsettled Tohru. She felt her movements freeze in their stillness.  
  
Kyou's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "Just a question I asked about her well being Akito."Kyou did not like that Tohru addressed him with the implications of him as her master. (dono=master as sama=god or such)   
  
Akito directed his gaze straight at Kyou. "I did not ask you Kyou, it is from Tohru that I want an answer from."   
  
Kyou's fist clenched at his side as he glared at Akito with angry red eyes. The head sneered at him before re-directiong his gaze on Tohru.  
  
"Honda-san, tell me," Akito said quietly. He gripped Tohru's wrist, digging fingers into her flesh. She squirmed under him a bit and looked at Kyou, who's face contorted into a vivid mask of rage.  
  
Kyou's fist's were tightly clenched, at every moment Akito put strain on Tohru his fingers dug deeper. He ignored the throbing pain in his hands and just watched the two. Tohru saw from the corner of her eye the dripping lines of blood fall from his hands.   
  
"I replied to Kyou upon how I was doing."She quickly said in turn to which Akito let go of her wrists. She brushed past him towards Kyou. Akito was alarmed at her sudden force against him. He reacted quickly upon the surge of anger in him.  
  
With a sudden jerk of his hand, Akito shoved Tohru into Kyou. An orange smoke filled the hair as a soft 'poof" noise bounced off the walls. Kyou had   
  
transformed.From the whole mess, Tohru has fallen down, dangerously close to landing on the cat.   
  
"Kyou-kun?!" She cried, scooping up the cat to make sure he was alright.   
  
The blood from his hands and only gone onto his darkly coloured kimono. He sat before her in his cat form. She looked down at him from alarm. Tohru   
  
grabbed him and looked at his front paws. They had slight gashes or rawness on them.  
  
"Kyou..."Tohru calmly said. Akito stood behind her glaring a wicked smile at the transformed Kyou. In this state Kyou could not greatly harm him. Akito   
  
smiled, a graceful uplift of his lips, a smile that reached to his eyes. A cruel smile, matching cruel eyes.   
  
"Come, Honda-san, our ceremony awaits," the head said, gliding towards the pair. He held out a slim hand to her, and Kyou hissed at the hand, hair standing   
  
on head. Akito's eyes drifted to the cat, almost lazily, and with a swift movement of his foot, he kicked him.  
  
Pain was felt greatly on Kyou's left side as he went sliding across the hall. Tohru's hands reached out towards him, but Akito grabbed them and brought   
  
her person close to himself. Her painted face was just barely away from his black kimono. "Leave him. There are worse things I can do to him." He whispered into her ear. Kyou was too far to hear what Akito was said.  
  
When he looked over at the pure bride, Akito and brought himself to engorge his mouth over her painted lips. A kiss that had started out soft quickly went to something deeper, brusing his lips against her. Tohru made a small sound of protest, her eyes frightfully wide. Akito wrapped an arm around her slender waist, pulling her closer to him, his tongue taunting her lips to part. He smiled and laughed into her mouth.  
  
An inhuman growl came from behind Akito and he felt the claws in his flesh.   
  
Akito let out a muffled scream of pain into Tohru. Kyou dug into his leg making him bleed his sins out.  
  
The claws dug into the kimono and ripped them. Pale flesh and the freshness of the blood red fell through. Akito tightened his grip into Tohru's arm making her let out gasps of pain.  
  
He tipped his head back, raven locks falling, hissing out a small breath of his pain. He let go of the girl he was holding, shoving her back as he did so. Akito bent down, grabbing the cat that had made him bleed, and snatched him away from his torn leg. His hands encircled the cats through, shaking him gently, a twisted smile coming to play on his lips.   
  
"It is only fair for me to do unto you as you have unto me."His voice held a calmness, but an offset thrill bordered it.  
  
Arms swept themselves about his waist. Tohru's face was forced into is lower back. Her tears fell down past her face. "Please..."She said. "...please stop."   
  
Tohru brought more pressure into her arms as a plead with Akito. He didn't mind her prescence.  
  
"Why should I Tohru-san...he insulted me for no reason. Which is why he must be punished." He didn't look at her as he said it. A slight mumble came from her lips. Akito asked her to repeat herself.  
  
"You're promise...you would break your promise to me."Her eyes looked up at him, he turned to look at her. "Are you not of your word? Would you break it over this?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment with no expression on his face. He turned back to look at Kyou. He dropped him and let him fall to the ground. "I may be many things, but I always keep my word."  
  
Tohru let go of Akito and sat down upon the floor. She heard a poof and Kyou transformed back. Her eyes widend at the sprawled out form of a clotheless Kyou Her face blurred quite red.   
  
------------------  
  
Like it, hate it, review it! 


	12. Chapter 12

:D Thankies all for the replies and praise! Gives us a happy feeling :D. Especially to those who have told us that they've had dreams..muwhaha.   
  
Disclaimer: Alicia and I own nothing. All of the characters belong to the mangaka and any other owners somehow.

* * *

Akito looked down at the naked boy, who was also blushing and scrambling to gather his clothes, and scoffed. He wrapped an arm around Tohru's slender waist, pulling her against him.  
  
"Disgusting. See, do you want this, Tohru-san? You cannot touch him....not only will fate disallow it....but he's a monster....."  
  
He sneered down towards Kyou. "He's less human then any of them."   
  
Kyou lifted his eyes briefly to stare at Akito, the sound of his rustling clothes rebounding throughout the room. Tohru said nothing, just looked down at the ground, trembling slightly under Akitos touch. Akito kept his sneer, and leaned his head down upon Tohrus.  
  
"Tohru-san, Tohru-san, I asked you a question."  
  
"Is it too difficult for you to answer me Tohru? Are you contemplating lies to tell me? "His voice was becoming louder and deeper.  
  
"N-no Aki-"He suddenly lunged forwards grabbing a piece of her hair and yanked it free from it's styled spot. He pulled her around by it, causing her to let out gasps of pain.   
  
Kyou came towards him to stop his attack but was being blocked by Akito. The noise of the confrontation was over whelming, Kyou was sure others could hear what was happening. He knew he was right when he the sound of another person came up behind him.  
  
Before he could answer the blur of an arm past his face and made Akito stop his attack. Kyou looked beside himself, and there stood Yuki holding onto Akito's collar very tight.   
  
Yuki's usual calm mask had slipped off, exposing his rage and hatred. Peaceful purple eyes had gone livid, deepening several shades. His breath was coming in short, angry pants and his grip of Akito's collar tightened.   
  
Both Kyou and Tohru were staring at the rat, mystified as what to was happen next. Yuki was Akito's favorite toy, and toys didn't go against their masters.   
  
"Honda-san, we're leaving," the rat said briskly. He kept an angry glare on Akito, who's surprise was being slowly replaced with his own fury.  
  
Akito let go of Tohru's hair allowing her to move away from him. He stared down at his cousin with intense hatred at that point.  
  
Tohru moved away from Akito, scrambling over to Kyou, checking to see if she's alright.   
  
"Where do you plan on taking her, Yuki-kun..? She is legally mine now, Yuki-kun. Still a minor, paperwork had to be obtained." Akito's voice came out silken smooth, with barely the tint of anger. But the anger that raged inside him was immeasurable. How dare these people, ones so lower then himself, take away what was rightfully his! How dare that monster even address him! How dare Yuki strike against him!  
  
Yuki's eyes narrowed. "We'll talk to Honda-sans Grandfather."   
  
Akito laughed and gracefully glided towards Yuki. He stopped within an inch of him, not daring to touch him. Other times, he would of stroked his cheek and entangled his fingers through his hair. But that was when his eyes held fear, not fury.  
  
"Ahh, but it is Shigure who signed the paperworks..he got permission from her grandfather...he left it all in Shigures hands." Akito laughed again, low and crisp. "She is mine now, Yuki-kun."  
  
At the moments his words ceased, Yuki smacked his hand across Akito's face. He stood there for mere seconds stunned by Yuki's sudden actions. He placed his hand on the sore reddening cheek. He gave a smile at Yuki.  
  
"Don't tell me you're resorting to fighting to solve your problems. Being around that creature so much seems to have rubbed some of him off on you Yuki."   
  
"Shut up Akito-" Yuki said with a low growling voice. "Just SHUT UP-" Yuki lunged forward with the intent to strike Akito with his   
  
right arm. Akito was preparing to block it when a voice erupted from behind them.  
  
"YUKI!" Cried the voice of the normally calm Hatori. His face was slightly flushed with anger and his eyes had narrowed. Yuki stopped his attack. He looked at his tall cousin, he had never seen him with that look on his face.  
  
Hatori shifted his glaze from Yuki to Akito who was barely hiding a smug look on his face. "Are you well Akito? We still need to do your examination before the ceremony."  
  
"I'm fine Hatori, but we should still do the examination. "He stared down at Tohru with a little twist in his expression.  
  
Kureno's footsteps came up alongside Hatori. He was dressed in a simple kimono of grey and black. Akito directed attention to the new presence. He gave a slight nod of his head then spoke. "The ceremony is due very shortly, we need everyone in their places."   
  
Akito smiled, showing his inner self, cold and hard, turning to Tohru. He held out a pale hand, eyes boring into her.  
  
"Come, Tohru-san, we mustn't be too late for our ceremony," he said lowly. With a wide eyed look at Hatori, who's face had slipped into a mask of impassiveness, Tohru very slowly and carefully walked towards Akito, taking his out stretched hand. Akito's fingers curled around hers, squeezing tightly. He led her away, looking back at the group of men, promising with his eyes to deal Yuki and Kyou a most painful punishment.  
  
Kyou and Yuki both whipped around on Hatori and Kureno, protests, threats, and whys spilling forth from both of their mouths.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!" Kyou ranted. His fingers were again digging into his own palms, leaving sharp nail marks.  
  
"Truly I think Honda-san meant more to you!" Yuki said, a silent fury behind his words. He was trembling in his anger.   
  
Akito was dragging Tohru away further from the ongoing conflict of the others. She sadly watched the slow dissapearance of their persons. Hatori waited unitl Akito and Tohru left from sight.  
  
He stared down at the infuriated duo of his cousins. "It's better to stay on Akito's good side at the moment regarding Tohru. " He calmly said to them. "It will be easier to get her away from him when he's not furious or violent."   
  
Yuki's open mouth closed shut, but Kyou was still pissed.   
  
"So what?! If we just leave with her now!"  
  
Hatori gave him a long, hard look and very quietly, muttering under his breath, Yuki said, "Baka neko."  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"Yuki and Kyou. Enough." Hatori said, his voice firm with a trace of warning. Both of the boys shut up.   
  
"We cannot do that, Kyou. You may not feel it was strongly as the rest of us but..," the doctor paused, a brief flash of discomfort coming across his face. "But the bond that ties us to Akito...it will not allow us to leave."  
  
"You may hate him, " Kureno took over, "But he is our god none the less. Even if you were to leave, forever, a tiny string instead of you would be pulled, his string connecting to your soul."  
  
The cat blinked and Yuki mimicked his actions. They had always known that there was a tie to Akito and themselves but to hear Hatori and Kureno put it into words...  
  
"We can never leave then?" asked Yuki. His voice had been stripped of all it's previous emotion, leaving it dull and bland. Hatori and Kureno exchanged brief glances but both shook their heads.  
  
"We can leave, but we'll always be here." 


	13. Chapter 13

Oh Wow! Thank you all for 150 reviews! We're pleasantly surprised, to say the least! We're also sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Reicheru has had far too many family issues to begin with, and she just started her new job. Alicia's computer has been being a little poo head, and between issues, family, and beaches, we haven't had all too long to actually sit down and write. But now Rei's got her issues solved, is off of work for awhile, and Alicias computer is back alive, and so we wrote! :D We hope you enjoy it, and also, we're sorry about the length of the chapter.  
  
Also....Reicheru has a little question if anybody would be so kind as to answer it. She's on the hunt for **Dragon Knights fanfiction**, or a co-writer to write with her. She's got this new obsession with it and would highly love somebody to help brain storm with her/plot/do a co-writing type, like Sin. :D Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Fruits Basket! Sadly. Oh the sorrows of life.

* * *

Tohru sat beside Akito donned in the traditional white bridal kimono. Faint intricate flowers decorated the fine silk robe. The marriage ceremony was coming to an end. Those present were in complete silence, only their eyes showed the still surprise at this sudden event.  
  
As the last word was said and the now unionized couple could stand and take leave to prepare for the rest of the latter festivities. Tohru walked past many before she saw the face of Yuki and the others. Her face was painted white with the lush red lips as well. Sad looks were exchanged between the separated family.  
  
The wedding banquet was loud and chipper, with the presence of outsiders there to lighten the room, and having Shigure and Ayame near each other. Laughter bubbled through the room, ringing in pleasant tones, but still the room remained cold. The other members of the zodiac were quiet, only idly talking to each other, each feeling a burning pain in their heart for the pain that had befallen Tohru. Even Momiji remained quieter, only sometimes joining in with Shigure and Ayame. Akito, on the other hand, was rather talkative.  
  
"Yuki-kun, doesn't Honda-san look brilliant? Red suits her, doesn't it Yuki-kun? I even permitted her to wear the ribbon you gave her." Akito raised his hand to stroke the ribbon gently, touching it like one would a lover, but keeping his eyes on Yuki, allowing them to taunt him. 'Oh,' they said, 'This is just the beginning. You dare defy me and believe to escape unharmed?'  
  
His eyes were narrowed towards Akito. A despiteful look over to him.  
  
"Blue agrees better with Honda-san. It brings out her eye color," Yuki's voice came out natural, hiding his emotions. His face collapsed back into an impassive mask. He would not let Akito win this mini battle he was waging. He had already shown that when it came to Tohru, Yuki would not allow himself to sit in the back and watch without a say, as he had in the past. No, for Tohru, he would go against him, but at a careful pace, a direct plan.  
  
At that moment Shigure had looked over and saw Akito's little move against Yuki. As soon as Yuki finished his sentence Shigure went over to them. He placed on a cheerful face and spoke in his usual lifeful voice.  
  
"Congratulations on this occasion!" He put his hand upon Akito's shoulder to distract him. Akito gave him a false look of appreciation, both felt the irritation pass between them.  
  
Tohru quickly scanned the room to see if Kyou was near. His orange hair made him stand out beside Kagura and Hiro. He wasn't looking her way, but she sent a small smile towards him. Her heart bleed open with warm feelings.  
  
Kyou felt something that made his attention turn over to the head of the banquet hall. He caught the short true upward movement of Tohru's lips before she placed her face back to its fake happiness.  
  
Kyou's cheeks inflamed at the simple gesture, and his heart began to speed up. Even when in her situation, Tohru would still be thoughtful enough to send him a smile, to let him know that it was still her. That was why he loved her, he thought to himself. And then something struck him, hard in the stomach, furious in the heart. He was in love with a woman, a married woman now. Akito's wife now.  
  
His long stare where Tohru sat, caught Akito's attention. His own expression changed to a furious one. Tohru felt the change in Akito's disposition. She turned and did not say anything from the shock upon seeing his face. Kyou was taken aback by the stare he received from Akito.  
  
Shigure quickly saw Akito was close to an outburst. If it was just those of the zodiac it would not be such an incident, but in front of so much of the outside family called for immediate action.  
  
By more then power of suggestion he managed to remove Akito out into the hall. To the others it seemed as if Shigure wished to talk to him by himself. The cursed members were quite still as they watched the face of Akito glare at Kyou.  
  
The brief silence that filled the hall erupted back into the cheerful chatter of the outsiders. Only those cursed remained silent, yet their silence was break first by Hatori.  
  
"Kyou." He said, that one word holding a tone that would make anybody cringe. The cat looked at the doctor, the pain that had been there fading away into a dull anger.  
  
His eyes motioned for him to come over. Kyou slowly went over to his cousin and knelt by him. Hatori brought his mouth silently to his ear and whispered something to Kyou. His face was emotionless as the in audible words spread to Kyou. Kyou's own face became strained with anger and his fist was tightly wound. In moments what Hatori said was over and Kyou went back to his seat.  
  
He sat down and Kagura noticed his was extremely wired. She cautiously asked him in a soft voice. "What did Hatori say to you Kyou?"  
  
Her face reflected her voice. Kyou snapped his eyes down and spoke in a hoarse voice. "Nothing that concerns you." Kagura moved away from him slightly. She had never seen Kyou this angry, and because of the large amount of people there he was holding it all in.  
  
He quickly got up and left his seat in a hurry. Kyou left the room and went outside. 


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE READ THIS FOLLOWING NOTE:**  
  
Due to a certain review Alicia and I recieved, we must really beg people not to give away THAT big of spoilers. Come on people, it's simply common sense. Alot of people are anime based, or they're just starting to read the manga in the stores, and wouldn't know about chapter 97. Alicia and I do because we're FB whores and have read the whole chapter and seen all the scans for the chapter. So we just beg everybody to please be more thoughtful to other readers and just hush when it comes to spoilers. If you so deeply desire to tell us to make sure that we get it right, then please email us or IM us. Again we beg for the spoilers to be kept low, for we had discussed it already knew what we were going to say concerning it. Thankies for your time :D  
  
**ANOTHER NOTE:**  
  
Due to the recent release of Fruits Basket manga chapter 97 having been released in Japan, we are keeping this fanfiction more anime based then manga based. Yes, we're still using Rin and Kureno, but none of Kureno's or Akito's secrets. Sorry!  
  
**Disclaimer:**  
Alicia and I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

With Akito gone, Momiji ran from his seat towards Tohru, blowing off Hatori's simple 'Momiji'  
"Tohru-kun! Tohru-kun!" The half German boy cried, making to throw his arms around her, but stopped mid way.  
"Momiji-kun?" The girl asked, looking at him, worry in her face. Momiji usually didn't care if he transformed, he just liked being able to hug her, even if it was only for a brief second. "If I hug Tohru-kun, then it'll go POOF and the popping sound will be heard, ne? And then Akito will come back, ne? And I don't want Akito back to take away Tohru-kun just yet," he said, his voice laced with an uncommon sadness. Yuki blinked, surprised by his younger cousins logic. "Ah--anou, thank you, Momiji-kun. But I'm sure we'll still see each other, since we'll both be living in the inner compound!" Tohru said brightly, trying to add some white light into this dark time. Momiji smiled back, but not to his usual glamour, a sad smile.  
"Ne, I'll try to sneak in to see you!" What he didn't say was that since Tohru was his, Akito's, now she wouldn't be allowed out much. She'd end up suffering the same way Kureno did. Always by Akitos' side, never leaving, rarely seeing others.  
  
Yuki looked around and noticed Kyou still not had come back. He knew that even as mad as he was, he would not stay away long because of Tohru's presence. He himself stood up and decided to head outside to see where his cousin went  
  
He moved past the loud chattering relatives and eased into the quietness of the outside. Yuki walked quietly from the now closed screen but stopped dead when he heard Akito's voice. He moved his body to a concealed part of the walkway and hoped he wouldn't be spotted. He looked up and noticed, just barely Kyou's presence in a tree.  
  
"I don't think I have to tell you everything Shigure." Akito said in a firm tone. "Why are you so insistent with this, it hardly concerns you."  
  
Shigure let out an easy laugh, waving his hand. "Hardly concerns mean? Akito, when have you become so secretive?!"  
"You forget your place. I do not need to tell you anything."  
Shigure smirked. "Ah, too true, but if you remember, it was I who convinced her grandfather, I who got the papers, I who legally let you marry her, Akito. And for a deal. You promised to tell me everything. Does God go back on his promises?"  
Akito was seething by the time Shigure finished his little speech, furious at the clever tricks the dog played with him. How dare Shigure, not even the rat!, blackmail him.  
"Personal gain. Is it the only thing you think of?" Shigure's smile to those words were bitter.  
"Personal gain, Akito, is the only way in both of our books. Now tell me," the dog said coaxingly, moving towards the slender man," What are your plans with Tohru-kun?"  
"Punishment. This is a punishment to her. She dared to try and break the bonds between us. I will not, cannot allow her to do that," he said, his voice the same smooth silkiness as always, not inflamed by anger.  
  
But Kyou and Yuki were. Off to the side, both boys had been paying close attention to the exchanged words between their older family members. Both were now livid, raging, doing their dammedest not to run and attack Akito, or to run back inside, grab Tohru, and flee. When Hatori had whispered in Kyou's ear, he had said wait for a good time. Don't be brash. 'If you want to save Honda-kun, you must think more wisely, Kyou.'  
  
Shigure laughed, he couldn't help himself. Akito narrowed his eyes, staring at the taller man through slits. "Punishment?! You married Tohru-kun simply so you could beat her?!" He was still giggling, his hand pressed to his mouth. "My my Akito, if you were to marry just to punish, then I do say you'd be a polygamist."  
  
"Quiet that mouth of yours Shigure! I don't need your smart remarks about this." Akito shot Shigure a more then nasty look.  
  
The dog kept his smile, bowing, making it only slightly mocking.  
"Forgive me then, Akito. I meant no harm in my playful teasing. But is that truly why you married our Tohru-kun?"  
  
Akito's lips twisted into a thin smile. His eyes narrowed by this movement of his face. "That's all you need to know for now. Besides life's events are more fun to watch as they unfold. Knowing everything before hand ruins that tasteful experience."  
  
Shigure's face lost it's playful expression. That twisted look on Akito's face meant there were dark times for Tohru ahead. Akito laughed at the sudden change of Shigures composition. "It's nice to see even you can still lose that mask of yours." He turned and left Shigure standing by himself.  
  
The dim voices of the party inside faded away from Shigure's ears. Aside from his sensitive hearing, he completely tuned it all out. He just stared at the spot where Akito had stood. The summer air cooled about his person.  
  
Kyou looked on from the tree keeping his body still. Training had paid off for he managed to keep his muscles from moving, and the strain minimal. Yuki too was grateful for the slender muscles and well trained fighting body he had been born with as he stood frozen in the spot, trying to keep his breathing low, not wanting himself to be seen by Shigure. Kyou had the advantage of being in the tree, hidden from view, he did not.  
  
"Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun! I know you're there!" The dog cried out merrily, letting his eyes dance around. The boys didn't answer him.  
  
"Yuki-kun! Kyou-kun! Are you hiding from me? I thought hide and go seek was something for little children?" He cried out again, his words playful, his tone not as. Still the boys remained unmoving and silent as a grave, not even daring to look at each other to see the others next move. If Shigure caught them, knew that they had listened to Akito's plans for Tohru....the results wouldn't end up well. Kyou, for he was the outcast, Yuki, for he was always Akito's favorite toy. Both for they cared for Tohru.  
  
Shigure sighed, his cheerful nature starting to slowly break, something which he didn't want to happen. He knew they were there, he was almost certain of it, but neither of them were moving, and checking everything and searching took far too much work. With a loud, fake 'Oh, I guess I am alone!' the dog walked away, his black socks making a soft 'pitter patter' that resounded through out the courtyard. The noise died away, fading into nothingness, letting the boys know that it was just them now.  
  
Kyou crawled down from his position in the tree, doing it with the grace of the animal that possessed him. Yuki moved away from his spot, coming to meet Kyou, earning up to the saying 'quiet as a mouse'. Nothing creaked or groaned under his nimble footsteps.  
  
The boys looked at each other, red to purple, but this time their eyes weren't meeting up in hatred or fury. This times, their eyes were meeting up to plot, to set aside their personal differences. To save Tohru. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there, Sin Readers! It's us again, Rach and Alicia, back with the 15th chapter, and the set up of the end of Sin! Dundundun. I know. Sad (No not really).  
  
Anywho, we're sorry for taking such a while getting this chapter up. I've been home sick for almost a month now, with whooping cough, and Alicia has school and work to manage, so both of our writings have been kinda……put off for a bit. So, yeah.  
  
That and my birthday is tomorrow, so I've been dragged away for party stuff ;;  
  
And as it appears, tomorrow is Sin's birthday too! That's right, we posted the first chapter exactly 364 days ago! grins Say happy birthday!  
  
From,  
  
Alicia and Rachel

PS: We know the chapter is short. Uber short. But sometimes things call for short chapters 3

* * *

"Isn't the quiet much nicer then that loud gathering?" The lips formed many words, but what he spoke wasn't what he meant.  
  
Akito had intercepted Tohru on the way to her room and changing her elaborate outfit to a simpler one for the rest of the party. They were now both alone in her quarters.  
  
He himself had already changed, but in an outfit suited for going out. Separated by an opaque screen Tohru blushed, quickly scrambling to putting on the top which she was in the process of wearing when she had been interrupted. A simple teal skin to her ankles, almost the same color of her eyes, and a long sleeved white, button down shirt. It was silken, cool to the touch.  
  
"Y-yes!" Tohru said quickly, looking up at Akito. Donned in his usual black attire, Akito wore a slick black turtleneck, tightly hugging his slender frame. It groped his body, molested it, leaving every curve visible to a passerby. His pants were as tight, licking his skin, keeping itself against him as if it was child not wanting to let go of their mother. It was an outfit to throw out sex, to appease the commoner's eyes, to make them crave. And in return, laugh cruelly as they are denied.  
  
His lips twisted into their infamous smile promising dark and sinister things. Though the party was just a short distance away in the house the dead air of silence about them set Tohru to an uneasy mind.  
  
"A very becoming color on you, Honda-san," Akito said, using her last name. Akito had announced that it was to be kept Honda, for the 'benefit' of the school. Only those within the inner Sohma family knew of the wedding, anyway.  
  
"Thank you, Akito-san," came Tohru's soft reply from where she stood changing. A gentle rap came from the door and without a flicker of the eye, Akito's silken voice spoke towards the person. "Come in."  
  
A woman in her later years appeared carrying a tray holding tea. She quietly entered and placed the tray down on the small table within Tohru's room. She gave a bow to those in the room and left as she came in. Tohru walked out from behind the screen and noticed the steaming tray of tea.  
  
"Have some tea before returning to that room full of raving drunks, it will calm you." Akito directed her gaze to a cup, which she came forward and selected. Tohru hesitated but a moment before she let the steamy liquid pass her lips.  
  
In a few moments of in taking the sweet smelling tea, she started to feel dizzy. She placed the tea cup upon the tray, and her vision of the world became unfocused and she fell to the floor.  
  
Akito watched with a sneer as the bride hit the matted floor. No sound was made by Tohru as she passed out. Akito smelled the tea from which she had drank. "Sweet things are bad for you, didn't your mother tell you that Tohru?" 


End file.
